Shining Lights, Through the Dark
by Jay walkz
Summary: Jaune Arc fought for something he believed to be right and in doing so, died by Ruby's hands. Now trapped in a colorless world, he must look for a way to return to his world while Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake continue to fight the dark that still lurks in Remnant, but distinguishing light from dark is far harder than they realize. Sequel to "The Black Knight of Remnant".
1. Chapter 1 - Recollect

Chapter 1 – Recollect

 ***So I'm back after a very long hiatus. Some of you might have already moved on and probably forgot about this, but for those of you who are still here you no longer have to continue waiting. I have finally finished the first chapter of the sequel to "The Black Knight of Remnant" after months of thinking. Now you're probably asking why does it take you months to finish a single chapter? Well, after reading and going over the chapter, there was always something that didn't felt right and I would always change it, but after editing for so many times and contemplating whether to upload it or not it is here. Thank you all again for being patient and I do hope you enjoy this sequel. Feel free to criticize all you want. A sequel should always be better than the first and I aim to make that true.**

Jaune Arc, a knight that saw himself below everyone else wanted to become something more. Something that would make a massive difference and become a hero, but what he got wasn't something he had hoped for. Losing Pyrrha at the night of Beacon's attack caused him to undergo a change, a change that heightened both his sadness and rage. From every choice he made, he found it impossible to not give up on the idea of revenge. Revenge itself empowered him to overcome tasks that would deter any other person. Through this, he found a friend and unlikely allies that he would have never imagined he would form. As time digressed, his idea of a hero changed. He no longer cared about his reputation and did what needed to be done for the sake of peace he envisioned. From this, he killed Cinder, Adam, and later Salem, but kill after kill his anger and frustration would not vanish. That lust for revenge expanded and he could no longer contain it within himself. His last battle against Salem caused him to drown in complete and utter darkness. The only way to stop him from harming those close to him was to kill him. There will be those who wish to follow his footsteps, but there are those who can envision a different ending, one that they can grasp. The real challenge starts here and those who will stand up and make their dream a reality, will unfortunately be forced to destroy those who have their own as well. The one who can break through the hardships will achieve it. Such is the want… from the very soul.

* * *

Choosing her little sister over the lives of the many is what Yang would have done. Although she continues to have nightmares of that unforgettable night she doesn't regret her choice. The hatred and resentment aimed towards her from Jay is enough to curse anyone about their decision, but not her. She grew up protecting her little sister Ruby and playing the role of the missing mother that the both yearned for. Since her own biological mother left both her and her father, she didn't want Ruby to get the same feeling of being abandoned after the disappearance of Summer. For Yang Xiao Long, leaving her sister all alone is the biggest fear to her. Even though Jaune retook control of his body and prevented any future deaths by his own hands, she can't stop herself from wondering what could have happen had Jaune not stopped himself. No matter how hard she tried to forget, she always came back with this night terror. The nightmare of having to look into those disgruntled eyes.

The sunlight shined through the small gap in the curtains. She awoke to the blinding beam of sunlight hitting her eyes. The room resonated with love and comfort, welcoming any person that entered inside. It had all the things needed to make it look like her home. Pictures of Taiyang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune were placed on a table at the side of her bed. Blinded by the sunlight, she placed her hand over her eyes and groaned.

"Again." Yang turns her head and looks at the clock beside her. 10:00 am. She slowly got up and felt the soreness around her arms and legs. Yesterday's training was a good one if she could still feel the after effects from it. She slowly slips into her orange sandals and walks down the stairs. Months have passed since the death of Jaune Arc, but many things changed during that time. Team RWBY are now seen as big time heroes and celebrities among the people in Remnant. News spread from kingdom to kingdom about the mission they were given to take out the big time criminal feared by many especially from Mistral. However, there was uproar among the small cities in Vale that were subject to criminal activity and political corruption that the wrongfully accused member of the Arc family managed to clean up before his arrest. With him gone, those cities returned to their natural state of high crime rates which many huntsman and police officers tried to change, but never could. However, something good did indeed come from the mission.

Blake Belladonna a Feline Faunus managed to change many human's views on other Faunus' which ultimately led to a much more friendly interaction between the two. Violence among humans and Faunus' were in an all-time low which was a big success to her. Blake was now in charge of the now divided White Fang. Since the death of Adam Taurus and the news about what he had done to Beacon and Mistral, the members were forced to pick a side and thanks to her father, she was able to face the problems she tried to run away from, not alone but beside her friends and the split organization. Things were going her way and her friends were happy for her, but Ruby still has trouble overcoming the loss of her beloved. The Black knight who was wanted by Remnant… Jaune Arc.

"I was wondering whether you were going to make it for breakfast or not." Weiss stated as she was nearly finished with her meal.

"I see you started without me." Yang said, tying her hair into a ponytail and washing up to eat.

"We have so many things to do today and the last thing I need is to skip breakfast because someone doesn't know when to stop training. If you wonder why you woke up so late, it's because you overdid your training."

"You know me. It's hard to not overdue it and besides, if we want to become better huntresses we are going to need to run that extra mile."

"You don't have to tell me that. I'm already capable of 4 different summonings with no problem, but comparing it to the number of summonings my sister can perform, it's no different than a child learning how to ride a bike with training wheels. That's why I'm going to visit my sister in a week and hopefully she can help me with that." Yang looked to her side and saw her sister fiddling with an unusually rusted ring.

"What's wrong little sis? What do you got there?"

"I woke up this morning and noticed the ring Jaune gave me years ago broke." She held the two pieces of the rusted ring that was once beautiful to the human eye.

"I've always seen you take good care of it. What caused it to rust away and break like that?" Yang asked.

"I… I don't know, but it slowly turned to rust and no matter what I did I could not stop it from turning like this." Ruby held the fragments of the ring tightly in her hand. The ring was given to her from Jaune that had a special gift, but ever since his death the ring slowly but surely degraded and the little healing it provided Ruby disappeared along with the knight.

"But I'm sure it's my fault somehow. I'll go find someone that repairs rings when I get the chance." Ruby smiled in order to keep the others from feeling worried. The last thing she wanted is her older sister to continuously bother her about how she has been feeling. Although she wants to discuss this with someone, she would rather keep it to herself and endure the pain alone. With the good things that has been going their way, but she can't stop herself from thinking about Jaune and how much she wishes that he was with her. The losses weighed down on her and she could not find any way to change the feeling of sadness that has been wrapped inside her. All she could do is place a false smile.

"Well if there is anything I can do to help, just call my name okay?" Yang said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. In the meantime, I'm going into the city to pick up more dust rounds. I'll be back shortly." Ruby headed to the door and exited the home.

"So what do you plan on doing today Yang? You don't plan on training again are you?" Weiss asked.

"Actually snow angel, I'll be heading to Beacon. Glynda asked for my help on something so I won't be here for dinner."

"I see, and has Blake called you as of late? I tried reaching out to her yesterday night, but she did not bother picking up her phone."

"No she hasn't. She is probably busy with the divided White Fang. With something like that, I doubt she has any time to talk with us at the moment you know?"

"I know that, but she could have at least taken one of us just to be sure." Weiss said. With what has happened these past few years, it isn't impossible for something bad to happen.

"What's wrong Weiss? You seem pretty stressed out. Care to talk about it?"

"It's just family problems regarding the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss said, vexed of what has been going on with her family business recently. As of late, she wondered why her father had not called out to her about the Schnee Dust Company. Although Weiss became a huntress, owning a part of the company was something she expected to receive, but it did not come to. One thing she forgot to mention was that she would be leaving to Atlas in a week to speak to her father personally about the business.

* * *

"If you ever need my help, you know you can come to me right Glynda?" General Ironwood asked.

"I know James, but at the moment I have everything under control. I'll speak with you again when I have the time to spare." Glynda signed off. Ironwood turned to Winter who stood by his desk, a magnificent soldier, one with undying loyalty.

"As much as Glynda hates to admit it, taking the role of Headmaster of Beacons is taking its toll on her." General Ironwood said.

"She was always close to Ozpin for years. I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Winter stated.

"Let's hope she does." The General flipped through pages of his notebook.

"At the moment, I need you to take a few soldiers with you and transport the Relic to a safer place."

"Will I be taking Jay alongside me?"

"No, he is staying here."

"Very well, but… may I ask a question?"

"Yes, you may."

"Are you trying to keep all of this a secret to him? If so I have to ask… why? You consider him to be a loyal Hunter, but why keep all of this hidden from him? Wouldn't it make it much more difficult to work together?"

"I wanted to keep the Maiden powers strictly classified. Having many people learn about these secrets will pose a problem in the future. Especially from a person who seeks to sanctify his misdeeds. You may think he is a loyal Hunter, but I can clearly see through his façade. His loyalty does not lie with me, it lies with the people."

"If he unearths information about the relics, what should we do?" Winter asked. If a situation like this should arise, it would be best to know what the best procedure would be.

"To be honest, I don't know what we would have to do. We'll just have to wait if it does happen and come up with a solution from there."

"I understand."

"Ms. Xiao Long, you're finally here." The new headmaster of Beacon said.

"Hiya Headmaster!" Yang exclaimed as she walked out the elevator and waved. Goodwitch raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She wasn't fond of what she yelled.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You don't like that I call you Headmaster."

"I find it slightly uncomfortable. Maybe in time I will get accustomed to it."

"You will. I'm sure of it and besides, Ozpin would have loved if you took over for him." Yang replied with her hand on Glynda's shoulder.

"You do know how to cheer people up."

"When you have a younger sister, cheering people up becomes an affinity. So why exactly did you call me here? Is there a new mission that you want to assign me? If so…" Yang cracked her knuckles and…

"I'm ready for anything." Punched her fists together.

"Do you ever get tired of fighting?" Glynda asked.

"Nope. I find it exhilarating. To be honest, it's the only thing I find entertaining."

"Well this isn't a mission. I wanted to discuss something important with you."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Follow me." Glynda walked towards the elevator along with Yang and headed underground.

"Ozpin had always kept his own personal library hidden away from the students down here."

"Why keep one down here away from the students?" Yang asked.

"As you already know the Four Maidens was believed to be a mere tale, but as you can see… that's not the case." Upon reaching their destination, they turned to a door that did not seem like it was out of the ordinary, but upon entering inside she was surprised by the vast amount of books neatly placed in shelfs from such a height that required a ladder above the normal demand. The amount of books was more than the school's library would have.

"Wh…where are we?" Yang asked, in awe.

"We are at Ozpin's personal library that was kept secret from everyone else except for me and your dear uncle.

Yang walked towards the books near her and quickly skimmed through the pages. She stopped and skimmed through the other books as well. Each book surprised her even more than the last. She quickly slammed the book shut and looked towards Glynda.

"These books talk about certain tales that we were told as children and for whatever reason they give more information on these tales than any other book that I have seen outside of the room. Just what kind of library is this Glynda?"

"These books contain information of tales told throughout time which most people believe to be all fantasy and have little truth behind them, but the truth is… most of these tales are all real. Ozpin has been walking among remnant for thousands of years and have witnessed many of these tales first hand. He never mentioned when he was born or where he came from, but all these books are basically journals written by Ozpin and placed here or future reference. All this information hit Yang like a truck. She couldn't process the information she was given and needed some time to comprehend what she was hearing.

"Just how much stuff has Ozpin been keeping away from the world… from all of us?" Yang asked as she wandered through the endless aisles of bookshelves.

* * *

 ***BZZZT*** Jay's phone vibrated. He looked and saw the General's name displayed and a message that read:

"I need you in my office now. I have an important mission for you." Jay arrived to the office with his normal student attire.

"How can I help General?" Jay asked.

"I have received information from the Schnee dust company that large containers of dust were recently stolen from a group of Faunus in Mantle wearing masks. We have reason to believe that the White Fang have finally decided to expand their operations here in Atlas. Witnesses say that White Fang members were recently seen sneaking around by an abandoned shipyard by Mantle's docs. If they were going to ship the containers to different locations without being suspicious it would be there. It makes moving the containers to other kingdoms much easier. However, the info is unreliable.

"Unreliable?"

"The person who sent the information was someone who would not give his or her name. They used a voice changer to alter the sound of their voice so we were unable to determine whether the caller was male or female. We also couldn't pinpoint the exact location of where the call came from so this might very well be a…"

"A trap."

"Correct. There is a high probability that it could be, but that is why I'm sending you there. You specialize in infiltration which is perfect for you. I'm also sure if things do not go well those new gloves we developed will be beneficial." Ironwood stated.

"I haven't had a chance to try them out, but from what I heard, it will make taking down my enemies much easier."

"However, I would prefer you refrain yourself from confronting the enemy. Fighting is your last resort. Remember that."

"Will anyone else join me?"

"No. This is a mission just for you. No one knows that you still live besides us, team RWBY and the last surviving member of JNPR, Nora Valkyrie. To the world, you are just a student who died months ago while on a mission. I would have asked Winter to go along with you, but I assigned her a different mission outside Atlas.

"Why is she still outside of your watch? She and her family will have a huge target painted on their backs if someone figures out that she has one of the maiden powers. She needs to stay with the kingdom and…"

"That mission doesn't concern you and I don't need you to tell me how to run my job Mr. Vanquisher. I understand your concerns, but rest assured, as long as I'm around I can guarantee you that she and her family are well protected." Jay became more irritated that he already was with the general.

"With all due respect general, after working alongside her for months outside of Atlas, she doesn't know when to stop when those she cares about are disrespected. She gets too upset that she goes ahead and…"

"That's enough Jay. I've already given you your task and now go. You're dismissed." Jay nodded his head and left to retrieve his gear.

* * *

 **"** **This is probably going to be the final tape that I will make to ease your concern about this newfound power that has awakened inside you. The important thing you must know is that you are in control, not the other way around. When the dark appeared so did a semblance. I don't know whether it will be the same for you, but the semblance I was given was the ability to teleport objects away through a black hole and retrieve things through it. I never tested it out with living creature nor did I ever think to try. Maybe it was because I wanted to throw away every problem around me so easily. Maybe that's why such semblance was given to me, but then again… this is all mere speculation. This semblance appeared quickly so maybe the same happened to you already. However if it did not, surely it will appear soon. Maybe it already has and you just haven't noticed. That's too farfetched so it's most likely that you already know what semblance you got. This is the last tape that you will watch and I do hope you will use this for something good and not evil, but then again… what exactly differentiates evil from good? Maybe the stuff I've done is considered evil. I've rambled long enough. I hope these recordings helped you."**

That was the last message Blake watched. In order for her to understand what she had she needed help from someone who has already went through the problems she is going through. These recordings were more than helpful to Blake and luckily she had someone close to help her endure these problems together.

"Blake?" Sun called out. He walked through the hallway and was quickly greeted by Blake.

"Hey Sun"

"Are you ready? The others are set and we're ready to head out.

"Yeah… I'm ready. Let's get going. The sooner we figure out what they have planned the sooner we can stop it." The group of Faunus stepped out of the cabin and entered the snow covered car and drove off.

* * *

"Thank you and come again Ruby! Make sure you take out some Grimm for me!" The clerk yelled. Team RWBY became a well-known team in many parts of remnant. The death of Jaune Arc spread like wildfire throughout the kingdoms and it didn't take time for most people to recognize each huntress in broad daylight. Their accomplishments on the job were also taken notice by many people who aspired to be successful huntsmen like them.

"Hey isn't that the leader of team RWBY?" A young man asked.

"Hey it is! I never thought I would see such a celebrity here!" A young girl exclaimed.

The only thing Ruby could do was wave at those who called out to her and smile, but there are also those who hated this team, the team that killed a former huntsman who had wiped out criminal activity in certain parts of the kingdom. Scowls, glares, and shoves were also given to Ruby. Those who did not see Ruby as a hero could not find it within themselves to forgive her for what she did. A misdeed to their eyes.  
"They don't know the truth. I didn't want to kill him." Ruby whispered. That's all she could do, whisper these words silently for no man, woman or child will ever learn the truth.

"They don't understand anything at all." Ruby said. Placing her head low and looking straight at the concrete sidewalk.

"But I know that you are looking at me from the sky above Jaune. I know that you will always be by my side wherever I go."

"Ruby!" A familiar voice was heard yelling from behind. Ruby turned to see Nora come running towards her.

"Nora… you're here too? I thought you were out helping the new students get settled in Beacon."

"I was, but I already finished that an 30 minutes ago. I thought I should go ahead and by some ingredients to cook back at the house later tonight."

"That sounds great. What did you have in mind?"

"You'll have to wait and find out!" Nora said as she spun around Ruby.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" Nora yelled. Ruby rushed downstairs to take her seat quickly. Her stomach could not handle another 5 minutes of waiting.

"Yes! Food! Oh how I missed you so!"

"You never get tired of eating do you?" Weiss asked.

"You can't fight Grimm with an empty stomach! Let's dig in!" The sounds of spoons, forks and knives struck the plates in the lit room.

"Do you have any idea why Yang was called to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Yang didn't give me the details, but she says that Goodwitch might assign her another mission."

"Does she ever get tired of accepting missions? She's never stops working hard and watching her just makes me feel tired." Nora said.

"Yang has always been the hardworking type. Not once has she ever slowed down especially when we were little, always taking care of me."

"She basically played the role of mother right?" Weiss asked.

"… Yeah… she pretty much did."

"I wish I had a sister like that growing up. Taking care of you and all the fun things you can do together! Like go on trips, do each other's hair, ooh ooh and talk about boys! Ehhh!" Nora said as she elbowed Weiss who sat next to her.

"Please, there's not a single boy out here who is worthy of gazing upon me. None of them are even worth mentioning at all." Weiss said, continuing to eat her food.

"Oh come on! There has to be someone that has caught your eye. What about you Ruby?" Nora asked.

"Me?"

"Is there someone you like? Surely you've seen someone good looking around Beacon right?" Nora asked.

"Umm… well… not really…" From the back of Nora's head was a window revealing a person with orange hair and eyes that glowed green in the night.

"PENNY!?" Ruby yelled.

"You have a thing for Penny?" Nora asked.

"No I mean it's Penny!" Ruby pointed to the direction of the window and from the window the feminine robot waved her hand with a smile. They signaled her to the entrance of the home and welcomed her with open arms.

"It's nice seeing you all again."

 ***So there you have it. The first chapter of the sequel to the Black Knight of Remnant. I'm also going to add small chapters that work the same way as the world of remnant in RWBY. Think of them the same way since they are there to give a better understanding on the history of Remnant and have a better impact on the story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will hope you stick around until the end.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meet and the Deceit

Chapter 2 – The Meet and the Deceit

"Penny! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the attack on Beacon." Ruby quickly rushed towards her and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I thought you were dead." She added.

"Dead? If I were human I would have technically been dead." Penny said, placing her finger on her lip.

"Wait… what? What are you saying?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, how can you technically die?" Nora asked.

"Well, during the attack my arms were cut off and my body was nearly torn apart. At least that's what the General told me, but my soul remained intact. Since I am a robot I can't truly die until my artificial aura depletes."

"Who attacked you? Do you remember who nearly killed you?" Ruby asked, angered by the fact that Penny was attacked and left for dead.

"I honestly don't remember. They caught me off guard when I was protecting a few bystanders from a swarm of Grimm." The event was a blur.

"Let's not talk about that. The only thing that matters is that you are okay." Nora said.

"Well, feeling hungry? I made some delicious food that I bet will make your mouth water. Wait… your mouth does water right?" Nora walked towards the kitchen ready to serve the girl some food.

"There's no need. I don't eat. The only thing I need is aura and some electricity to keep my energy charged."

"So electricity is your food? Do you also have an off switch if you want to sleep?" Weiss asked.

"Really Weiss?" Ruby was slightly annoyed. That was something she would expect to come out of Yang's mouth.

"What? I've been spending too much with Yang. It tends to rub off on you, you know?"

"Well, it's more of a mental command. If I wanted to, I can sleep right now." Penny replied.

"Let's sit down. I'm sure there are things you've been eager to talk about for some time. Let's catch up." Ruby said. She sat down on her chair and offered an ear to her friend who has much to talk about.

* * *

White flakes fell from the glowing aura night sky. By looking at the beautiful lights one would always feel a sense of comfort and be at ease. Jay nowadays never has the time to enjoy such luxury when he spends most of his time training or on hunting missions. He ran through the empty streets of Lance which held a single street light that brightened the small area. With every step, a footprint would be left on the white layered pavement. To avoid leaving too many, he leaps with every step further than humanely possible. He leaped forward and hid behind empty crates outside his destination. He shut his eyes and listened to anything that could resemble the sound of footsteps, but none were heard near him. He poked his head out and looked around.

"No one is patrolling?" Jay whispered. White clouds emitted from his nose. The cold air is enough to freeze anybody outside of their homes within the hour. Luckily for Jay, his gear is perfectly made for conditions like this. He wrapped his white bandana over his face, covering his mouth to avoid the possibility of someone seeing his face. No one can know who arrived. He did not enter from the front or back, instead, climbed to the 2nd floor of the structure and entered through a broken glass window.

 _'_ _This isn't right. There should be plenty of people patrolling around if this is indeed the area where they intend to move dust containers. There isn't a single vehicle capable of transferring dust containers. This is a trap after all.'_ The thought of this being a trap went through Jay's mind, but as it did a female voice was heard close to him. Inside a massive rundown room covered in filth and broken hardware was a Faunus.

"This place is clear. No sign of Torchwick."

 _'_ _Torchwick?'_ Jay took a step forward and the faintest creak was emitted. The Faunus' rabbit ears perked up and she quickly turned toward the direction of the sound. She took a massive leap towards the wall that separated her and Jay. With her leg out she broke through it and managed to strike Jay directly at his arm.

"Ngh!" The powerful kick sent Jay soaring towards the wall behind him. It was far more powerful than any other person he has fought. He never expected that a rabbit Faunus' to be this strong. He held his right arm that absorbed the powerful kick.

 _'_ _She broke my arm.'_ Jay returned his view to his enemy. The brown haired Faunus in her called out to Jay who wasn't in the best shape at the moment.

"Where is Torchwick?" She asked.

 _'_ _She's not even wearing a White Fang mask?'_ Jay didn't bother responding to her question.

 _'_ _What!?'_ Jay was shocked. The Faunus kicked off the ground and swiftly hovered from the ground and towards him with her foot out. This wasn't a normal side kick. It was the same way Jay tends to attack foes who don't know his style of fighting. This attack is capable of pulverizing a person's insides.

 _'_ _She's quick!'_ With her foot out, she aimed straight at the man's stomach. Jay had no time to move and used his semblance. To her surprise, her foot went completely through his body and smashed through the wall. Jay swiftly turned and returned the favor by roundhouse kicking her across the face, sending her to the opposite side of the open room. The kick was nearly powerful enough to snap her neck.

Her back struck the wall.

"Velvet what's going on? I can hear those sounds from here. Are you fighting Torchwick right now?" A male voice was heard through the radio.

"It must be one of his lackeys, but he's really dangerous. Be careful, there might… be more around here." Velvet responded.

"We'll be there in a few seconds! Just hold on!"

 _'_ _Reinforcements? This is bad.'_ Jay looked towards the stairs that leads to the ground floor and looked back at her. He is going to retreat.

"Don't try it!" Velvet yelled. She knew what Jay had planned. He rushed towards the stairs and Velvet followed pursuit. He jumped over the railing whereas Velvet ran on the wall and managed to catch up to him.

 _'_ _She's faster than me.'_ Upon exiting the stairway, Jay turned and swung his fist forward striking through empty space. She avoided the punch.

He turned to see Velvet beside him in a crouching position and initiating an upward kick.

He moved his head and spun around, sweeping her leg and hand that kept her balance off the ground. Air rushed into his lungs as he was about to unleash a strong punch towards her body.

He swung his fist downward onto her chest, but as he did a staff was thrown across the room and redirected the punch beside her. The ground underneath her shattered and a crater was formed.

"That was close! What kind of person has enough strength to do that!?" The blonde haired Faunus yelled. Jay jumped away from the girl to formulate a plan of escape. The reinforcements have arrived and the situation begun to look dim for Jay.

 _'_ _I can always use Baltic Sea_ (A single shot pistol) _, but I won't be able to reload it after firing it. My arm right arm is completely useless and there are 3 of them now. I have no choice but to retreat for now, but… that Faunus is far quicker than me.'_

"Velvet, are you fine?" A black haired feline Faunus shouted across the room.

"I'm fine, but be careful Blake! This man is much more than what he seems!"

"Blake?" Jay whispered. The woman looked towards him, unable to recognize him behind the bandana. Even if she could see his face, he himself changed drastically. Nearly half of his hair has gone white and this past months makes it difficult for anyone to remember someone just by looking at their eyes.

"Where is Torchwick? I won't ask again." Blake asked. She seems colder than usual. It seems she changed quite a bit over these months.

"…" No answer.

 _'_ _These aren't White Fang. These are the group that split off.'_

"Unless you want your other arm to become useless as well then I suggest you answer my question!" She roared.

"So it seems that I am not the only one after that traitor." A voice echoed through the dimly lit room. From the opposite end of the room appeared a Faunus from the shadows.

"Tell me boy, where is Torchwick? I don't have time to deal with you or your friends. All I want to know is where I can find him." The man appeared to be in his mid 30's. He had scars on his body and the sight of fresh blood on his sleeveless jacket.

"He must be working alongside him. Velvet said.

"Sun, have you heard from Sal? He hasn't responded to me at all?"

"No he hasn't responded to me either. You don't think he…"

"Sal? So that was his name? Hahahaha! There's no need to be concerned about him. He's already left this world and you will all be joining him in a bit unless you tell me where Torchwick is currently at!" The man chuckled and laughed, but quickly shifted to a person who was in distress. That laugh, that grin, the words that spewed out of the deranged man's mouth sent chills through Jay's body. That similar personality was all too familiar to him.

"He's what!?" Sun yelled.

"Why you… !"

"Sun wait!" Blake yelled. Had she not placed her hand on Sun's shoulder, he would not have easily been stopped.

"Who are you and why are you looking for Torchwick?" Blake asked.

"Why am I looking for that pathetic man? I don't have to answer to a bunch of good for nothing amateurs, but at the very least, I should at least present myself. I am Tyrian and to show you how kind I can be I will help you speak young man!" He fired a shot towards Jay that ripped of his bandana.

"Oh! Haven't I seen you before?" That voice, that sadistic smile rushed through Jay.

 _'_ _I've heard that voice before. I've heard it before, but where!? Could I have heard it from… Does that mean he knows…'_

"Weren't you Rhett's favorite pet? Ah… yes I remember that look, the look of someone who had experienced true fear!" The man laughed hysterically, unable to catch his breath.

"Rhett's favorite pet?" Blake muttered. Upon closer inspection she realized who Velvet was dealing with.

"Jay!?" Blake yelled. No answer.

"Jay? As in the guy who died at Mistral from the explosion!?" Sun exclaimed.

"Ooooh! So that's your name? If what they say is true, then Rhett must have been right about you working with Torchwick. You know what, change of plans. You're coming with me. You're going to tell me where that fool is hiding!" Tyrian rushed towards the frightened brawler who was no different from a deer caught in the headlights.

No time to think. Blake used her grappling hook to pull Jay onto the ground to avoid the speedy swing from Tyrian's pincer like blades and pull him towards her.

"Nuh uh uh! You're not getting him away from me that easily!" Tyrian yelled.

"Blake!" Velvet appeared in front of Blake just in time to stop Tyrian's surprise attack.

"Jay, snap out of it!" Blake yelled.

"…" No answer. The brawler is living through the torture once more, unaware of what's going on around him. The only things he is able to see are the glimpses of his time with Rhett. There's only one way to bring him back into reality. Velvet stomped her foot onto his and the pain rushing through his leg brought him back to his senses.

"Are you finally awake?" Velvet asked.

"…yeah."

Tyrian being the impatient man he is fired several shots towards Velvet. He appeared beside her and swung his blades repeatedly across her face and body nearly diminishing her aura in rapid succession. Before the final blow was struck, Sun shot several rounds toward the enemy's direction causing Tyrian to focus on repelling the rounds and focus on the blonde haired man instead, but Sun wasn't alone. Blake speedily and easily outpaced Tyrian. The dark aura she awakened increased not only her agility, but her reflexes as well. For a moment the dark aura faintly lingered as she went on the attack. She had no intention of hiding her capability.

"This is just like…!" Tyrian was surprised; filled with both excitement and joy. From underneath his sleeveless jacket, Tyrian lashed out his tail and used it to whip Blake away from him. An attack no one could have seen coming.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my goddess will be so filled with joy when I show her what I have found! It must be my lucky day! Don't worry dear Salem, when I make that boy tell me where I can find Torchwick, he'll tell me everything I ever need to know."

"Salem? Who told you about Salem?" Blake asked.

"Huh? You… you know who she is?" Tyrian looked puzzled.

"If you know who Salem is, then you should already know that she's dead."

"What!?" Tyrian yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no! That's a lie! That has to be a lie! Rhett promised that he was going to let her out of that horrible cage! This can't be real!" Tyrian's emotions flipped. He got on his knees and struck the ground repeatedly until his knuckles cracked and his fists bruised up.

"It's a lie! It's a lie! It's all a damn lie! You! You're going to explain everything! I'll make sure to pry your ribs open and make sure you tell me the truth!" This man has a lust for blood and death. He rushes towards Sun first. He used his tail to pull Sun's staff away from him and leave him defenseless. He struck with his tail, intending to poison him in order to immobilize him. Blake rushed to his aid. She left a frozen clone just as he thrusted his tail and managed get a hold of it.

"Damn bitch!" She swung both of her blades only to have them continuously deflected and avoided by the scorpion Faunus.

"Hold still!" She screamed. Tyrian with all his strength broke his tail out of the frozen statue to remove himself out of the dangerous swings from Adam's former blade and in the process, landed a kick to her chin that sent her sliding away. Sun angered at the sight of Blake hurt, rushed towards Tyrian without thinking of the repercussions.

"I'll start by killing you then!" His focus is on Sun.

Tyrian aimed his tail into Sun's neck and thrusted forward. The poisonous sting will quickly kill him. There's no chance of avoid the attack, but in front of them appeared Jay crouched below their waist and with a quick motion released a powerful left uppercut, an uppercut strong enough to launch the stinger high into the air. The Faunus lost his footing.

This was the perfect time for a powerful attack.

Air rushed into Jay's lungs. He lowered his stance and simultaneously stomped his left leg forward onto the ground, blowing away the dirt and rubble surrounding him; and swung his left fist in a straight motion towards the scorpion's chest.

It's an unavoidable strike.

Tyrian folded his arms in front of him to protect his body, but that isn't going to stop the punch from doing damage. The impact sounded no different from a shotgun that has been fired. He soared in the air and broke through metal rods, furniture, and nearly broke through the structure's concrete wall. Jay released the air from his lungs and lowered his arm.

"Ngh." The pain of his right arm still remained, but compared to Tyrian, that was a minor discomfort.

The bones in his arms were completely fractured. The aura that protected him could not withstand the sheer force behind the punch. Even with all that pain coursing through his body, he showed no sign of fatigue or discomfort.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you all!" His focus is back to Blake.

He rushed towards the Feline and intends to poison her.

3 seconds until impact.

Blake remains calm and composed. She places her hand onto her black katana that once belonged to the infamous Adam Taurus.

2 seconds.

It's filled with enough kinetic energy to bypass his aura. She analyzes the distance at which she will be able to swing and make contact.

1 second.

Her body flickers once. No eyes could see what had just happen.

0 seconds.

Everything slows down. The only sound is the sound of her breath and beating heart.

She swings her blade upward at an unfathomable speed and cuts Tyrian's tail in two.

"My tail!" Tyrian yelled. The pain of losing his tail was no different from a human losing a limb.

"You'll pay for that! You hear me! I'll make sure you and everybody you care about experience a slow and painful death!" Tyrian although insane, knew when to give up. He jumped through the broken glass window and escaped. No one in the room was in decent condition after that fight. Blake although maintained her composure after the attack, collapsed to the ground. That single brilliant attack consumed all of her aura. Sun hurried to her side and helped her up.

"We should get going, before law enforcement arrives." Sun said.

"Jay, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're working with Torchwick."

"I have no reason to work with that criminal. In no way would that benefit me or the innocent at the slightest." This response slightly angered her.

"You say that, but you have worked alongside him and his little pet at some point. Not only you, but Jaune as well."

"We had our reasons, just like how you had your reasons to work with the White Fang years ago. I suggest you leave before they come and arrest you and your friends. I'd hate to see that happen."

"We aren't going anywhere until you give me some answers. Where have you been these past few months?"

"Why would that interest you? Last time I checked no one wanted to hear or see me again."

"You know that isn't true."

"I find that hard to believe. You all planned to have me thrown in Atlas jail." Jay turned around and walked towards the exit.

"I didn't plan that, you know that. Besides, I still believe you have to uphold the deal from your end?" Jay stopped dead on his tracks.

"…" Jay remembers the agreement that was made back at Beacon, the agreement to keep Raven's blade. The blade that is capable of going through in and out of the mausoleum where Salem was kept. Who knows where else that blade can take someone. It wasn't something Jay wanted to happen, however, Blake knew where Yang kept it and gave it to him to keep.

"I remember the deal we made. You get to keep the blade as long as you do me some favors." The last part peaked Jay's interest. A faint smile grew on his face and quickly disappeared as he turned.

"… and what kind of things would you have me do?"

"I'll tell you all you need to know…" behind Jay, Velvet appeared. She kicked the back of Jay's head, knocking him out.

"… after I learn everything you have done these past few months."

* * *

"It's two in the morning. Shouldn't Ruby and the others be asleep?" Yang wondered as she entered the house. The lamps outside the door illuminated the porch and the windows remained lit from the lights of the inside.

"My head really hurts. All that information is really taking its toll." Yang placed her hand on her forehead.

"At least I can go finally hit the hay." Yang turned the knob and entered inside.

"Yang!" Penny yelled.

"What the…!?" Yang was immediately tackled by Penny. She wrapped her arms around her body and tightened it.

"Penny… what the… heck are you doing!" Yang tried so hard to break free from the robot's grip, but it seemed useless. Penny's strength is beyond hers.

"It's customary to hug someone significantly close to you correct or does it only apply to one person?" Penny asked.

"Since when were we this close?" Yang asked, still attempting to break free.

"Penny is here on vacation Yang. She wanted to see us again after being away for so long. It seems Yang is exhausted Penny. I can say the same for the rest of us. Let's call it a night. We'll talk again in the morning."

"Roger that! What room will I be staying?" Penny asked.

"You'll be staying in Yang and Blake's room. Blake's not here so you'll be sleeping on her bed instead." Weiss stated.

"Sounds wonderful. I hope you don't mind."

"Don't worry I don't mind. I'm not the type of person who gets angry for something like this. Let's go to sleep." Penny grabbed her bag and followed Yang into the bedroom. They entered inside and Penny was in awe. Her eyes widened as if she saw something beautiful.

"What's with that look? You've never seen a bedroom before?"

"No it's not that. I just never slept in a bedroom that belongs to two sisters. Ruby told me all about you and Blake's sisterly bond."

"Yeah… we're practically a family."

"I can feel that just by being in this room." Penny walked over the wooden drawer that had a photo on top of it.

"Looks just like a family." Penny said. Yang looked at her and smiled. She started to change into her pajamas whereas Penny continued to look around.

"That's weird." Penny said.

"What is?"

"You don't have a picture of Jay? He keeps a picture of you, you know." Yang turned to her, surprised that she knows who that man is.

"How do you know Jay?"

"Well, he is my friend. Well, more of an associate."

"Wait… Penny… you're saying that Jay has been working alongside you? How long has he been in Atlas?" It's a shock to know that all this time he has been in Atlas. What was even more surprising was that he has been working with Penny, a weapon that is never leaves the General's side. All of this became too suspicious for Yang, but she hides it and puts on an act of kindness.

"So… does that mean that Jay sent you here?"

"Not at all, I have actually wanted to come here for a very long time. General Ironwood never approved of it, but after many requests it was finally granted."

"Wait… does that mean Jay has been working for the General for months?"

"For months? No, he has been working for the General for many years. As a matter fact, ever since he was 10 years old, but you already knew that. Didn't you?"

 _'_ _He kept that a secret ever since we met? He never told me anything about working under General Ironwood, but…'_ Yang recalls one of the Jay's recordings mentioning his infiltration outfits designed by and shipped from Atlas, but that isn't enough to warrant any suspicions.

"Yeah I kinda did." Yang smiled. It was a lie.

"He always kept a photo of you on him. Why don't have one of him?"

"Penny, what has Jay said about me? Has he ever mentioned me to you?"

"He does. He tells me that you have a bad temper, you hate when people other than your friends touch your hair, you enjoy making childish puns…" At this point, Yang was ready to slam that mouth of hers shut.

"… he also said you are caring, cheerful, and never let anything bring you or those around you down."

"He…he really said all that?"

"Yes. One time he told me that if he never changed to the person he is now… whatever that means… he would throw away everything just to be close to you." Yang gritted her teeth. She finds it hard to believe that the same person who lashed out at her for choosing to protect her sister would say such a thing especially after she told him to never return.

"My readings indicate that your heart is racing above the normal speed. Are you alright Yang?" Yang held her breath, and calmly exhaled. She turned to Penny with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah… everything is fine. Penny, I want you to tell me where he is currently living and where I can find him. I'm going to take back what should have been mine."

 ***Thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took this long to upload. With college and work, I find it difficult to have time to spend on the story, but I will continue to upload until I finish this story. Also, for those of you who are wondering who will be the main focus of this sequel, it is going to be mostly Ruby and Yang. however, there will be a decent amount of chapters focusing on Blake and Weiss and a few others. The next chapter will be called "All Roads Lead to Rome".**


	3. Chapter 3 - All Roads Lead to Rome

Chapter 3 – All Roads Lead to Rome

Six months in Remnant, translated to several years in this colorless world. The knight fought through the woods, walked through the highlands, climbed over the mountains, struggled through the snow, and crawled through the desert in hopes of finding a way back home, but all roads lead to where he started. He killed countless of Grimm and endured the loneliness, but he can still feel a sense of warmth and happiness from the smile of a young Rose who would always be there for him through the darkest of time. That smile alone is what keeps him going through the never ending night. He can see her waiting for his arrival to reattach the strings that held their hearts together. So he will continue to kill and continue to survive in this Grimm infested world for that reason alone.

"Just how many are still around!?" Jaune yelled. He swung his makeshift sword, created by the outer shell of a Grimm he killed and sliced through a large sized centipede Grimm that crawled out of a gaping hole beside him.

"Oh please let that be the last one." Jaune carefully circled around the dead creature. The Grimm in Remnant disappeared, but the Grimm in this world remained a corpse. This worked in Jaune's favor. After many years, his armor turned to rust and fell apart. The best way to replace them was to remove the outer plating of the creatures and forge them into armor pieces. His thighs, knees, shins, hands, forearms, elbows, and shoulders were protected by the bone material stronger than ordinary metals found in Remnant. Had he not done so, he would have died long ago.

"I guess that's all of them. I should rest now. That's for the best." He climbed up the massive tree and laid down on one of the branches that provided enough room and strength to sustain him. He placed his arms in the back of his head and took a long deserved rest. After all, tomorrow will be another battle for survival. A repetitive cycle in this Grimm infested world.

* * *

"I'll find a way out sooner or later. I just have to keep moving. I'll find it, I know it."

"Well you're up early. Couldn't sleep?" Weiss asked. Yang aggressively passed by her through the hallway holding a pair of knee high boots.

"You're going somewhere?"

"I'm going on a mission outside of the kingdom. So I'm packing."

"Ms. Goodwitch assigned you a mission?"

"That's right. So I won't be back for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Not sure, maybe a week or two. I can't say for sure. Why?"

"I was going to tell you yesterday that I'm heading back to Atlas in a few days, but you left before I could tell you. I would have told you when you returned home, but you headed to bed before I could tell you." Yang stopped. She dropped her boots on her back and looked back at Weiss.

"In a few days you say? What for?"

"Family matters, but don't worry. I don't plan on staying there longer than it should take."

"Does Ruby know?"

"Yup, Weiss told me yesterday afternoon." Out of the kitchen with a bag of cookies appeared Ruby in her pajamas.

"H…how long have you been there Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Long enough to hear that you're about to leave on a mission without me."

"This is a mission for me. You can just stay here and take it easy."

"Nope, I'm coming with you. I haven't been on a mission for a while now and Crescent Rose needs some love. Now, what kind of mission is it?" Ruby jumped on the sofa and laid back.

"What's going on here friends?" Penny asked as she appeared out of the hallway, ready to start her day.

"Yang was planning to leave without me." Ruby replied.

"Oh, you're going to Atlas to meet up with Jay?" Penny asked with a smile. Everyone's eyes widened and turned their attention to Yang.

"Penny!" Yang yelled.

"I'm sorry, for a moment I thought Penny said that you were planning to go to Atlas to meet with Jay. What heck Yang! I thought we went over this already. You specifically told me that you were done chasing him. Penny, how do you know that Jay is in Atlas?" Weiss asked.

"He has always been working with General Ironwood."

"So you're heading into Atlas just so you can have your showdown with Jay and let me take a wild guess… the grand prize is going to be Raven's weapon?" Weiss asked.

"It's not about that!" Yang exclaimed.

"Then what is it about Yang? You promised me that you would stop." Ruby said.

"I… I just want to talk to him, that's all."

"I find that hard to believe. The last time when you wanted to talk to someone, you ended up sending them to the infirmary in school." Weiss said.

"Well, those guys had it coming for hitting on my little sister." Yang chuckled.

"If you're not dropping this, then I'm going with you." Ruby said.

"No you're not." Yang instantly replied.

"Why not? You always tag along when I have missions, but when you have one you quickly turn me down."

"Yeah and that is because the missions were dangerous."

"Dangerous or not, I'm still going with you." Yang placed her hands on her hips and sighed. There is no way Ruby will let her sister go alone.

"Fine, I won't go." Yang grabbed her bag and threw it on the back of the sofa.

"Happy?"

"Yes, now let's get breakfast ready." The day went completely normal. Everyone truly believed that Yang wouldn't leave, but when everyone was distracted she snuck out the house and drove away on her motorcycle. The sound of the engine revving brought everyone onto their feet and rush outside. Ruby expected this to happen. She grabbed her bag and rushed outside to stop Yang, but she was already far enough to the point where they wouldn't be able to catch her, except for Ruby. She used her semblance and sped towards her sister.

"Yang stop!" Ruby screamed. Yang stopped her bike faced her sister.

"Ruby you're not coming."

"I am. It doesn't matter what you say. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"This is my problem. Not yours Ruby."

"No. It's my problem too. You're going after him not because he has Raven's weapon, but because of what he tried to do the day Jaune died." Yang turned her head away from Ruby. She knows this is the sole purpose for her search.

"Listen Yang, I know how much you want to get your hands on Jay for nearly killing me, but he had good reason for it."

"Good reason for it? Ruby he could have killed you, just so that he can kill Jaune. All you wanted to do was help Jaune the best way you knew how and he wouldn't have it. I know and you know that something like that can't be forgiven. I won't let a chance like this go by, not when I know where he is now."

"Fine, if you want to settle things with him then I'm going with you, not to prevent you from reaching him, but to stop you from doing something I know you're going to regret."

"And what's that?"

"Killing him, Yang." Ruby stood next to Bumblebee ready to get on it. Yang had no choice but to take her little sister along. No matter what happens, Yang will make sure nothing happens to her dear little sister.

* * *

"That's right Nora. Yang and I will be heading to Atlas and it will probably take a week and half to reach there. Tell Penny I'm sorry for leaving like that. Please make sure she has a wonderful time regardless if I am there or not. Hopefully when she returns to Atlas we will still be here to hang around and have fun."

"Don't worry I will. She'll have a blast with me. Just… take care of Yang and yourself for me will you? I don't want you two to get hurt."

"… Don't worry. I'll make sure Yang doesn't do anything that will harm us. See you soon. Love ya."

"Love you two, too." Nora ended the call and explained to Nora and Weiss what had happened. However, Penny did not seem to mind. The always cheerful robot showed no sign of disappointment. Nora was relieved to see that and wasted no time to show her around the school. After months as a Huntress, Nora worked with new students who entered the school. The semester had just begun and she is eager to show Penny how Beacon works, but also wants to know how the academy in Atlas teaches the students. The home where Nora and the others stayed is near the Academy and would not take long to get there. They both walked to their destination with plenty of time to kill. They entered stores and Nora showed her the few things that the small part of the city has to offer with what time they had.

"It's vastly different from Atlas!" Penny exclaimed.

"How so?"

"Since it always seems to snow in Atlas, most people spend most of their time indoors rather than stroll around with friends outside. Compared to Atlas, there's so much life out here."

"That's one of the many thing that I certainly like about living here and to be honest, I don't see myself living elsewhere." Nora said. There isn't any other place she knows of that would be better than here.

"We should hurry. The last thing I want is Glynda to scold me for being late to work."

* * *

"Rise and shine Yang!" Ruby said as she tied her boots.

"I didn't laugh at it the first time Ruby, or the second time, or the third time. Give me a few more minutes." Yang muttered.

"Where was all that energy of going after Jay went? Don't tell me you left it at the house?" Yang sat up. She rotated her head towards Ruby and growled. Bed hair was something Ruby always found hilarious when seeing Yang in the morning. Her hair was all over the place which made getting up so fun. Compared to her, Ruby's hair looked neat.

"Ugh." Yang fell back to her bed and returned to her slumber.

An hour passed, and both girls were ready to head out. They got on the motorbike and left the small village. An hour passed and they arrived to another village and found a place to eat. They spent an hour eating breakfast and took a look around before leaving. To them, this is a sister bonding road trip that is much needed. For the next few days, this turned to a repeated process, but to say it was a boring repetition would be wrong. They enjoyed their time and met people from different villages and cities. They had fun every step of the way. They came across many Grimm that roamed the empty forests, but those creatures stood no chance before a maiden and a silver eyed warrior. The following week, the once beautiful green leaves that obscured the sunlight in the sky slowly died and only snow descended onto them. They switched to their winter outfits that kept them warm from the freezing cold. The sunshine was clouded with grey clouds and the sight of the sun was never seen. The only light brightening their surroundings is the moonlight. This isn't something that Yang found comforting. The night sky and the woods around her always reminded her of the night when she left home with Ruby. They were kids, and Yang had found something that she strongly believed would lead her to Raven, her mom. She nearly got herself and her innocent little sister killed by the blood thirsty Grimm. Had it not been for her Uncle, Yang and Ruby would have no longer been in this world. Her stubbornness that never seems fade away still remains strong to this day. To some it might be a weakness, but at the same time, it is her strength.

 _'_ _I will never let something like that ever happen again Ruby. I won't let this search lead me to danger, but if it does… I have the power to protect you.'_

"Yang, look out!" Ruby yelled. Yang quickly noticed a boy who seemed no older than thirteen, being attacked by a group of dark human shaped figures. She ran over one of them whereas Ruby jumped out of the fast moving vehicle, brought out Crescent Rose, and sliced the other abnormal creatures into pieces. The scream that the creature released was both horrific and ear piercing. No Grimm from their knowledge had ever let out such awful screams. To them, it sounded like that of a human and a cat.

"Are you hurt? What exactly were those things?" Ruby asked. The humanoid Grimm was something they have never seen. Compared to Jaune, Blake, and Salem, these things were something completely different. They had strange glowing red streaks leading to its vibrant lit heart. They were by no means strong, but the aura radiated eerie sensations in the forest.

"Th… those were…" the kid pointed where the bodies dissipated. His arm and body violently shook. He nearly died. It's completely normal for someone to be like this.

"Ruby, is the kid alright? What exactly were those things? They are far from ordinary Grimm that we tend to face."

"That's what I'm asking him, but it seems he is still in a panic. Let's let him calm down for a bit before he ans…" Ruby was cut off by the frightened child.

"You're both Huntresses aren't you!? Please, you have to save my parents! They're still trapped in the village with the rest of those things! You have to save them please!"

"Where's your village? I'll go save them!" The kid pointed towards the direction and Ruby ran off with her semblance active.

"Ruby! Ruby, wait!" Yang attempted to stop her from going in recklessly, but it did not work.

"Get on!" Yang yelled to the child. The boy got on the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Hold on tight!" Yang raced towards the direction of the village, wasting no time on putting on her helmet. At dangerously high speeds, she avoided trees and ditches, a feat that very few drivers have.

"Ruby!" Yang roared. She arrived to the village where the boy came from. To her surprise, she did not see a single soul wandering around the village aside from her little sister.

"Yang, there's nobody here." Yang and the boy got off the bike and looked around.

"Th… they were here. I know it!" The boy ran off into a house which one can only guess is in fact the boy's home.

"Dad!? Mom!?" The boy screamed. Yang and Ruby observed the structures around the village.

"Whoever was here seem to not care that they were getting attack." Yang said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, for starters…" Yang walked over to the door that they entered from.

"They never locked the door to stop whatever was after the kid. Not only that…" Yang then proceeded to walk over to the living room.

"…but it seems no one bothered to pack up the essentials."

"So you think they simply disappeared?" Yang walked over to a door with long scratches that can only come from an animal with claws.

"Nope." From behind, appeared the boy. Still shaken up about the ordeal.

"My parents aren't here." The boy said. A tear fell from his cheek.

"If they're not here then they must have left, which means they must be fine." Ruby said, trying to reassure the boy that there is nothing to be worried of.

"What exactly happened here? Do you recall what you saw before we found you?" Yang asked.

"Yeah… yeah I do. The kid sat down on a seat by the counter, unable to tell the story simply by standing up.

"I… I had just arrived to the village. I had left to go fishing down the Clair River with a few friends, but when we came back we saw black smoke surrounding the village and…" The boy choked up. Yang and Ruby leaned in to closely hear what he was about to say.

"We saw the people that were outside their homes collapsing onto the ground and turn into these scary Grimm like creatures. I saw my parents running toward me and telling me and my friends to run as far as we can while they try to help the other people away from the black fog. We ran and ran and then… and then we… we can her screams from the village and noticed the black fog follow us. Before I knew it, all three of my friends were gone replaced by three black scary creatures. That's… that's when you two came and saved me." The boy broke down and cried. There was nothing else that Yang and Ruby could do, but only take him to a nearby police station and wonder what exactly attacked this village.

* * *

"Yeah, black humanoid Grimm." Yang was on the phone with Professor Goodwitch, retelling what they came across.

"Are you sure they weren't Geists?" The Professor asked.

"No, I'm sure Professor. These things seem to be able to possess humans. I did not see a single one of them possess anything that wasn't organic."

"I'll relay this information to General Ironwood and recommend him sending people to investigate this incide…"

"No!" Yang exclaimed.

"Why should I not?"

"I mean, the General must be really busy these days with all the events and future gatherings he is going to need attend if he wants to regain trust with Mistral. How about we keep this information tight lipped and only send people we know to investigate."

"Send only people you know? Okay, Yang… I need you to investi…"

"No sorry Professor, but I'm sort of busy. I have some things that I need to take care of first." Ms. Goodwitch sighed at the response.

"Fine, I'll send someone else then."

"Thank you Professor. Hope you have a wonderful day!" Yang immediately hung up the phone and turn to see Ruby standing right behind her.

"You didn't want her to tell because you don't want to risk General Ironwood sending Jay here right?"

"I don't want him to know that I'm after him. I want to keep it that way. Anyway, let's keep going. We've already spent a lot of time here."

"What about the kid?" Ruby asked.

"He'll wait here until someone he knows comes to pick him up. The officers will take care of him for the meantime. Let's go." Yang walked out of the police station without a second thought, but Ruby found it hard to simply leave the kid like that. However, she did not have a choice. Her sister was ready to take off and so, she hopped onto the bike and the two drove off into the night.

* * *

"Alright class, today we will be running two miles (3.21Km) on the track. If you can't finish before the Eighteen minute mark, then you'll have to make it up by running through it again tomorrow!" Nora happily yelled. Unlike most teachers, she joins in the physical activities the newly added students have to go through.

"We just finished the entrance exam an hour ago. Now we have to do this? Give me a break!" A student yelled. Every other student whined and moaned, but did not deter Nora from starting the run.

"Less whining, more running!" Nora cheered, as she jogged in place and followed the students as they started the run.

A few hours passed, and every student was now exhausted and ready to pass out, but Nora although tired, still retained that smile and laughter.

"All right… we're… done for the day… you are all dismissed." Nora hit the showers and exited the school. She was done for the day and headed back home, but as she walked she noticed a girl following her. This girl is one of the new arrivals.

"Excuse me." The girl was the same height as Nora, but something about her caught Nora's eye. She resembled someone she knew, someone that once was a leader of a team.

"Well aren't you adorable!" Nora stroked the girl's hair and inspected her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop myself. You remind me so much of someone I knew." Nora cheerfully said. The girl's beauty could not be matched by anyone in her class. Her blonde luscious hair soft to the touch, her blue oceanic eyes, and her pale complexion makes her seem like a girl out of a family of royalty. To any guy, she would be the embodiment of true beauty.

"That's why I'm here to talk to you about. You see… I'm Luna Arc. Jaune's younger sister."

 ***Sorry for the long delay. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will see you next week for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Folsom Prison Blues

Chapter 4 – Folsom Prison Blues

"You're… Jaune's little sister?" Nora was astonished. She recalls Jaune having multiple sisters, but she never considered the possibility of one of them would arrive here to Beacon to become a Huntress.

"I heard from many people, as well as my older brother, that… that you were… I mean… you are a part of team JNPR. The same team my older brother once led."

"That's right. I was a part of team JNPR, but that is in the past. I'm just a simple teacher in the athletics department in Beacon now."

"Wait, are you saying you are no longer a Huntress?"

"I'm not saying that I'm not. It's just… I rarely go on missions anymore. I spend most of my time here in Beacon teaching the newbies how to defend themselves. Is there something I can help you with Luna?"

"I… I wanted to ask you about my older brother."

"What is there to ask about? You're his sister. You know more about him than I do."

"I thought I did, but look how he turned out. I never thought Jaune would end up a criminal. He was a very caring brother who would never let harm come my way, an older brother that many would love to have. You were with him when he turned to violence and ended up branded as a criminal. Maybe you know what caused him to become the way he was." Nora can't reveal the truth, the truth of the mysterious power that ultimately led to his sad demise. Had he not attained such power he would still be alive today. Ren, Jaune, and Nora would still be a strong family. They would never allow the other fall into despair and neither would allow the other to go alone on missions.

The perfect trio to their eyes. But telling her the truth was out of the question. The dark must be kept from all ears in this world. The less people know about it the better.

"All I know is that Jaune changed to someone I wish he would never become when he lost someone dear to him. That's all I know." She continued to walk toward her home, but that information wasn't enough to satisfy the young girl's curiosity. Deep down, she believed that there were more than meets the eye. She continued to follow her in hopes of something more.

"That can't be the only reason! He went as far as to cause chaos in Mistral and planned to attack Beacon! There has to be more to it than that! My brother was kind, caring, and compassionate to those around him! There's no way someone like him would go that far!"

"Then Jaune was far from a caring brother that you wished he was!" Nora snapped. She wanted her to drop the subject. Reviving these old wounds was starting to take its toll on her.

"If there is anything else you want to know that isn't about your older brother, come and ask me a different time." She recovered her composure and left the student standing in the empty field dissatisfied.

"Something did this to him and she knows what it is."

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! This is just a dream! This isn't real! You've got to wake up!" A Faunus with eyes that resembled those of a sheep screamed. Jay locked on an operating table found it hard to believe that this was all just a nightmare. Even when he constantly has this same nightmare night after night, it always seems real to him and differentiating real from fake was always difficult. The sharp pain of a knife piercing his body, the screams of people in agony, and the fear that fills throughout the hallways and rooms is all too real for him. He continues to relive this day over and over again in what he believes to be a ceaseless nightmare.

"It's just a nightmare. It's just a bad dream. It's just a bad dream!" He repeated these words over and over again until he woke up, but nothing changed.

"She's right you know. This is indeed… all a nightmare, but that won't be enough for you to wake up." The sadistic man said. The man who enjoys hearing the screams from the lives forever trap in a never ending cycle of agony said.

"You may have stopped me, but even in death… I still wander around here. Enjoying all the corruption that has occupied your mind and revealing to you what you become." He smiled and caressed the boy's hair.

"Wake up Jay! Wake up dammit!" The Faunus screamed.

"Tell me again, what was it you want to do?" The boy's eyes trembled. Even if it's a nightmare the traumatic ordeal of being stuck with this sadistic man would cause many people to go insane.

"Prevent as many deaths as possible." Jay said.

"Drop the act. Continue to deny it as long as you live, but the truth will always remain the same. You're just as selfish as the rest of them. You consciously believe that you are doing these acts because it's what you want to do, but unconsciously it is all a lie."

"No it's not! I'm doing this so that many more lives will not be lost!" Rhett chuckled at the response.

"Just like the rest of them, a façade to disguise your true colors. You may have wanted to save many people as you can in the past, but after what I've done to you there is no way that is what you want from the bottom of your heart now. There is only one thing you crave for." His eyes finally opened in the real world. Sweat dripped down his head and what followed was a woman's scream. The scream echoed throughout the house, but he remained still on his bed, unable to move.

"Hey! Hey! Yun! You're awake! What happened?" Sun asked.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy's mind!?" She yelled as she got off her bed and pointed toward the paralyzed hunter.

"What? Jay, what is she talking about?" Blake asked.

"…" He tried to speak, but no words formed in his mouth. The Faunus marched toward the door.

"Hey wait a minute, where are you going?" Sun asked.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. Give me a minute." She said. The others looked back at Jay who struggled to move his body.

"What's wrong with him?" Sun asked.

"It looks like sleep paralysis. It should go away in a minute. Watch him. I'm going to talk to Yun." Blake walked outside to talk to the girl.

"Hey, what happened in there?"  
"That guy's mind is a mess. I'm shocked that he is still able to keep a straight face and continue living a normal life."

"What do you mean?"

"His nightmares are his memories. He was remembering a time when he was kidnapped and was tormented by a man."

"Rhett. That man was a psycho who we thought killed Jay, but as you can see that wasn't the case."

"Well, I wasn't able to go through the rest of his memories. I don't know what he did since he left your friends."

"Damn it. Do you think you could do it again tonight?"

"Are you crazy? After what I just went through, I'm not sleeping anywhere near him. I might unconsciously delve into his dreams again. I also highly doubt he would let this happen a second time."

"That's unfortunate. I guess we'll just have to work around that." Blake walked back into the cabin, followed by Yun.

"A semblance that allows you to enter a person's dream world while he or she is asleep huh? I didn't believe such a semblance could possibly exist." Jay said. He was sitting upright with his hand over his head.

"Let that nightmare be a warning to stay away from my head. I don't know what will happen if you die in someone dreams, but I know for a fact that nothing good could come out of it."

"I'll take note of that." Yun glowered with him in response. She took that the wrong way. It is as if he threatened her.

"Well, thanks for the arm sling. Your friend has quite the kick."

"Velvet may have looked like a push over in the past, but she definitely knows how to defend herself when it comes down to it." Blake said.

"Yeah, I can feel that." Jay chuckled. He got off the bed and stretched his legs.

"So you intentionally knocked me out so that you can see what I have been doing these past few months?"

"Yeah that's right."

"You… still think that I'm working with Torchwick?"

"That's right. I want to know where he currently operates. He is supplying the White Fang with munitions that tips the scales to their favor."

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't work with him anymore."

"I don't believe you."

"Listen, the only reason why I worked with him in the first place was because he provided me information regarding my targets that I wouldn't have been able to attain by myself." Blake found this hard to believe, but the fact that they found him alone makes it slightly believable.

"What were you doing in that abandoned structure in the first place? What are you after? Torchwick as well?"

"No. I was there because I was told that the White Fang were exporting Dust to a different location, but to my surprise it wasn't necessarily them."

"I guess it can't be helped."

"If you need help to take out the White Fang and their followers, I know some people who will be more than happy to take them out."

"Hold on!" Blake said.

"What?"  
"If by take them out you mean kill them, then that's out of the question."

"What? Blake you do know how they tend to operate right? Then you should know their actions are unforgivable."

"They're just misguided." Velvet walked in just in time to hear and give a response.

"Misguided? You call that misguided?" Jay stood up and walked over to Velvet.

"You're told the extermination of all human life is the best course of action for a tranquil world where no Faunus will have to cry is the right choice to make, is that something that you can agree with no matter the context? There's nothing misguided about a bunch of wild animals choosing to aid an organization bent on killing or enslaving every human life on Remnant. They picked the wrong side and there's no reason to save pests like that." Velvet took a step back. For the first time in a long time, Jay could not contain his pent up aggression. This is the second time Blake witnessing him this furious. The confrontation was more nerve-racking than the bullying she endured in beacon. His words were concise. It was more than enough for her judgement of the Faunus following the White Fang to crumble.

"No you're wrong. It seems you are too blind to see this, but the only mistake was the flawed ideal you and Jaune followed, reckless killing all in the name of justice. That was no different from Adam' actions."

Sun quickly placed his hands on Blake's shoulders to calm her down. A fight could break out at this rate.

"Easy Blake. Why don't we all just go to town and eat some food as we discuss this? Jay, surely you know some good places to eat because I am starving. I haven't eaten all day."

"I know a few spots. I… I'm sorry Blake. I didn't mean to upset you or your friend. It's just that… from my experience… individuals like them shouldn't be saved."

"I know what you mean, but… that doesn't mean we can't try. If we can make someone change their ways, then that in itself can start as the first step to their redemption." She doesn't want someone else to end up like Adam. A Faunus whose obsession with humanity's destruction accumulated over the years ended up causing his death. Maybe if she had continued her attempts to convince Adam of his errors she could have saved him from the hatred that surrounded his heart.

"Yeah… maybe you're right. Well, there's no reason to continue chatting here right? Let's go."

* * *

"This place is pretty nifty. I like how there are tables that really give you some privacy from the rest of the customers." They arrived to a fairly small diner near to where they are currently staying.

"Most people in Atlas prefer to have personal space and have their conversations in a more private area, which is why most diners have special tables away from the crowds. Our conversations here won't be heard from anybody."

"How long have you been living here Jay?" Sun asked.

"For about a few months."

"How the heck do you make a living? You never really graduated to become a Huntsman."

"Well, I currently work in a small weapons shop near Atlas Academy. With the money I had previously saved from working as a Hunter, it was more than enough for me to live a comfortable life." Sun choked on his drink. This was quite surprise for him, especially when he has seen a few works of a Hunter.

"Whoa, you were a Hunter!? Since when?" Sun started to drink his banana shake in a nervous manner.

"I think it was a month or two before the attack of Beacon. Although I kept that line of work a secret.

"A Hunter? What's a Hunter?" Yun asked.

"A Hunter is a different from your ordinary Huntsmen and Huntresses. While Huntsmen and Huntresses deal with mostly Grimm and some criminals, a Hunter deals with rogue Huntsmen and mostly international criminals like Roman Torchwick. In some cases they track down missing Huntsmen." Blake said.

"That's right. That's where my skills have always excelled in, hunting down rogue Huntsmen who left their kingdoms behind and entered the criminal world rather than taking down Grimm. Jaune is an example who was being hunted down by Hunters sent by the government of Vale. While he was locked up, two Hunters were after him. Luckily I reached Jaune just before my cousins could finish him off."

"Distant cousin? You have cousins?" Blake asked.

"I am by no means the only Vanquisher you know. Everyone has distant cousins, uncles, and aunts."

"That's great! If they are as strong as you are, they can help us against the White Fan…"

"Hold on Sun. I never said they are all willing to aid you or me."

"But they're your family." Blake said.

"They may be my family; to some degree, but we aren't necessarily on good terms."

"Mmm… what could you have possibly done that caused some bad blood? Damn, this place knows how to make delicious ice cream and the Banana, not that bad." Sun asked, as he continued to eat his banana split dessert.

"I had a confrontation with one of them and I left her in an unfavorable position." It was somewhat true. He kept a straight face as he spoke these words. He needed information from her and the only way to get it was through torture.

"But don't worry. Not all of them dislike me for that, since all of them are ruthless to their enemies. I do have some who are close allies of mine. I have been through countless of missions with them and I can say without a single doubt, you can trust them."

"Sounds great to me." Sun said. Blake nodded and sipped her drink. The rest of the day they spent their time eating and conversing with one another. Once day turned to night, they offered Jay a ride to his home. He sincerely accepted the offer and they took off into the night. It didn't take more than an hour for them to reach a beaten up motel.

"I didn't think you were staying in a shady place like this." Sun said.

"Sun!" Blake exclaimed.

"What?" A confused look appeared in his face.

"Don't let these thugs in the parking lot scare you Sun. I'm sure you can easily beat them down with absolutely no problem." Jay said.

"Me scared? Nah."

"This is just a temporary stay for tonight. I'm heading back to the capital tomorrow morning since my job here is pretty much done."

"Oh, is that your car then Jay?" Blake asked.

"No. I didn't come here by driving."

"By taxi?" Sun asked.

"No, I traveled here via the Atlas' Metro Station."

"That's a poor man's way of transportation. I thought you Atlas humans were rich to the bone." Yun added. She still disliked him. Whether it is because of his threat earlier in the day or her natural dislike for Atlas humans was up for debate.

"Yeah you're right. But them being human has nothing to do with being much more fortunate than the Faunus here. As far as my transportation, public transportation is a much better way of going around the kingdom because of how difficult it would be for someone to track you down without any form of identification." Jay exited the vehicle and looked back at the group.

"We'll be sure to call you tomorrow so we can discuss any future plans." Sun said.

"Not so fast Sun." Blake quickly said.

"What?"

"Who said that you were coming back with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're staying here with him."

"Wait, what!? Why? Why can't I come back with you?"

"I don't know if you haven't notice, but you being in a cabin full of girls isn't the best thing for you to be in."

"It's the best thing for me to be in!" Sun shouted. Blake narrowed her eyes to his and scowled. That alone was enough for Sun to open the car door and hop right out.

"Much better." Blake grinned.

"I'll be sure to pick you up tomorrow." Blake smiled at him and the girls inside the vehicle waved their hands out the window. They yelled their goodbyes and disappeared into the white snowfall.

"Blake hasn't changed these past months. I expected her to be less forgiving and much more violent with the dark inside of her." Sun still on the ground looked up to Jay's direction.

"If she didn't have us, she would have been more likely to kill just about anyone especially criminals. That's why I'm always there to make sure she doesn't stray far from the light." Sun said.

"And do you believe putting down criminals to be a bad thing?"

"Somewhat. It's understandable to want to kill certain criminals who harm the innocent, but if you continue to kill constantly, if you continue to hate and loathe these types of people you'll just end up like them. Another person obsessed with what they believe to be right. Just like Adam and just like Jaune." Sun got back up and stretched his arms.

"She told you about Jaune?"

"Yeah, she did. I never thought Jaune would become to be that type of person."

"Then you must know that Jaune did what he did for the greater good. He shouldn't be considered evil."

"I know that, but how is that any different from Adam's mindset? Killing those who did the Faunus wrong? I always make sure she keeps her cool and keep an open mind when confronting her enemies. If you don't have an open mind, you'll see anyone who doesn't agree with you as your enemy and then you will just end up becoming another evil in someone else's eyes."

Jay processed what Sun said. He questioned himself if his old methods would be considered immoral, but then he remembered that he can no longer be someone good and someone to be admired. He killed many innocent lives when he was held captive. He murdered to continue to live, to continue to survive. He owes those who he killed with his own hands some form of repayment. What he did was evil, but what he does now makes him feel empty and worthless inside. He stopped his pursuit for redemption after Jaune's death and took a massive step back from what he does. He no longer killed people who commit malevolent deeds as he used to. His views on what was good and what was evil were slowly crumbling down throughout the months. All it took was two sisters to question his deeds.

"What about you? Do you see yourself as someone good?"

"I'm someone who grew up breaking the law to survive, but in no way do I consider myself a bad guy." Sun chuckled.

"Then you consider Jaune evil?"

"I consider Jaune someone who lost his entire being and purpose the moment he failed to save Pyrrha. Let's get inside already. I'm freezing up out here."

"The room is over there." Jay tossed the room key to Sun and walked inside. Jay looked into the night sky and sighed. He once again said the same words that he yelled to himself when he left Yang and her friends.

"I'm not a horrible person."

A few hours went by and the moon still remained in the dark gloomy sky. Noises of a door creaking open did not wake Sun who still slept soundly. It was Jay who walked out the door silently and without haste. He closed the door and walked several feet away from the door where his voice would not be heard.

"General, I have some news for you."

* * *

The following day Jay returned to Atlas academy without Blake or her friends having any knowledge of it. Any evidence that would connect him to the General are nowhere to be found and he went about his day as any other student would. He attended his classes and when school ended, he left to his part-time job working in the weapons store.

"Hey, welcome back Jay. Wh… what happened to your arm!?" An old slender man said.

"I slipped up and got my arm fractured. This won't impede my normal working routines."

"There's no need to go that extra mile. You can go home and rest up."

"No seriously. I'm fine." Jay responded with a faint smile.

"If you say so. By the way, how did your trip go?"

"It went well. I didn't find what I was looking for, but I did manage to meet a familiar face that I have not seen in a while."

"That's great. As long as you found something of worth it can't be a letdown."

"Yeah… you're right."

"Oh Jay, about five hours ago a group of youngsters came by the shop and asked for you."

"Group of youngsters? Do you remember how they looked?"

"Let's see uhh… darn this old brain of mine. Ah yes! Two or three of them were Faunus. One of them had a tail, the other had uh… long rabbit ears and the other one had cat ears I believe. I can't remember how the last one looked, but she definitely wasn't a Faunus."

"What did they ask?"

"All sorts of questions. I recall one of them asking directions to your home and I told them how to get there since they didn't seem like bad kids."

"Yeah they aren't. There's no need to worry. Well, I better get to work." Jay chuckled. Hours passed, and day turned to night. The streets turned quiet and the store owner bid the student farewell. He disappeared into the dark snowfall and returned inside the shop, ready to close for the night. The old man took his time looking through the inventory and figure out what the next big sale would be on. It didn't take long till he heard a chime signaling of a customer coming in. Usually no one really enters around this time of night, so it must be a purchase that is urgent. The old man walked back out of the storage room and greeted the potential customer. To his surprise it was two individuals.

"You girls made it just in time. I was about to close."

"Oh, sorry. I hope we aren't being a nuisance." The short girl said.

"Nonsense. Take your time. I hope you find what you are looking for." The old man said. He walked back to his desk and waited for the two girls to find what they are looking for.

"Yang, there's no need for you to be upset. I'm sure we'll find him soon. But I'm warning you, if you go berserk I will have no choice but to drag you out of this kingdom myself."

"Come on Rubes. When I am ever upset? I am chill."

"Ha Ha… very funny." Ruby replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Hmm" The old man remembers that name, a name that Jay was very fond of.

"Excuse me." The old man said. The two girls turned around to the man's direction.

"You don't happen to know a boy named Jay would you?"

"Jay!? Yes we do. How do you know him?" Yang quickly replied. The old man was startled by the reply. From the looks of it, she was quite eager to see him.

"He works here at my shop. It's not him you're looking for is it?"

"Yes! I'm looking for him! Do you know where he is now!?" Yang grabbed the old man by the shoulders and yanked her closer to him.

"Yang, relax! You're acting like a worried girlfriend!" Ruby loudly said.

"Wait, how did you know she was looking for Jay?" Ruby asked the old man.

"Well, Jay has told me stories about his old school and the few people he met. I remember him telling me of a girl named Yang who he deeply cared about, but things didn't work out as he hoped it would. Yang released the man from her tight grip. Her heartbeat remained normal, yet she can feel as though her heart was constantly attempting to escape from her body.

"From your reaction, it seems it must be true. It would explain why he never seems to be in a genuinely happy mood. I've lived long enough to know how people tend to hide their true emotions behind a mask that they've constructed through the years and from what I'm seeing it seems something must have happened… that left you no choice, but to reject him." For a brief moment she could feel the chills run through her body. Goosebumps formed in her arms and her breaths were heavy.

"Do… do you know where we can find him?" Yang asked. A few moments later, her deep breaths returned to its natural state.

"Let me give him a call and I'll…"

"No. That won't be necessary. I want this to be a surprise."

Near his location, Jay could hear the sounds of a motorcycle passing through the neighborhoods and heading toward the forest.

"Does that person not know that people are trying to get some sleep?" He continued to walk through the cold streets. Most people would rush to their home at night, but Jay took his time. He enjoyed the gusts of wind passing through the trees and comfort of knowing most people are already in their home sleeping soundly. He walked up a hill that led to his home and after a few minutes, he finally made it. He stepped onto the stone chiseled stairs and followed the trail to his doorway. He unlocked the door and entered inside. He turned on the lights, removed his scarf, jacket, and placed his keys on the counter.

"Ouch. I really hope this arm heals quickly." Jay murmured. He lied down on his couch and stared at the ceiling as he breathed out tiredly.

"I heard you have been feeling the blues as of late." Jay's heart stopped. He was confused of the emotion that was rising inside of him, but that was something he had to refrain himself from feeling. No matter what positive sentiments he felt from hearing her voice, seeing her causes glimpses of her sadness and his hatred appeared. He couldn't form words in his mouth. He could only keep his mouth slightly open.

"Long time no see Jay." The girl said it with a serious tone, yet a faint smile appeared in her face.

"Yang… Xiao Long."


	5. Chapter 5 - House of the Rising Sun

Chapter 5- House of the Rising Sun

"I haven't heard you say my full name since that day." Jay on pure instinct positioned himself in his fighting stance. Yang isn't a typical Huntress. There's the possibility that she has mastered her Maiden powers so she can kill him with zero to no effort. His best course of action would be to escape. He'll outrun her easily. He'll be able to escape, but his signature gun is in his jacket. A weapon like that can't be left unhidden.

"Relax. I didn't come here to fight." Yang reassured him my taking a seat on the kitchen counter.

"She's right! We're here just to talk! Let's not be violent here okay? I brought us cookies so we can share. Although, there is only two cookies left so we'll have to cut it in half." Ruby's attempt to calm him down slightly worked.

"I find that hard to believe."

"You're going to have to believe me." Ruby said. Yang and Jay grabbed a seat at the table and proceeded to talk. Ruby stood by and listened to their conversation.

"How did you find me Yang and what do you want? I did what you demanded. I didn't bother going anywhere near you or your friends. Why come here?"

"There's no need for me to tell you how I did it and yeah, you kept your promise, but the plan was for you to be locked up for everyone's safety and your own.

"I'm not a danger to anyone. What makes you think that I am?" Jay frowned. Tension started to rise.

"You were about to shoot my sister the day Jaune died. You even went far as to injure me, severely, just so you can lure Raven out. Face it. You're a danger to society."

"Jaune and I had to stop Salem by any means. I recall you're little sister about to allow an uncontrollable man who could have killed all of us easily roam free on Remnant. That was something I could not allow whether all of your friends ended up hating me for it or not. You're lucky that Jaune managed to regain control over his corrupted mind."

"You're seriously trying to justify what you did to me and Ruby? The Jay I knew wouldn't even consider doing such a thing. You made it look easy, as if none of your despicable actions fazed you."

"You think it wasn't hard for me!?" Jay raised his voice. His body started to shiver. It was a sensation he had not felt in a long while.

"It wasn't. If it was, you would have not done it. Plain and simple." Jay was about to comment on that, but stopped himself. He let go of his negative emotions, and calmed himself down. He quickly realized what this is all really about.

"Ruby, did you hate Jaune?" He asked.

"No, I never did and I never will."

"Why not? He abandoned you and your friends to pursue something he desired. He tailed his self-interests over you and went as far as to battle against you and your friends to get closer to it. So why don't you hate him?"

"Because he went through all that trouble alone, to avoid those close to him from becoming victims. Corpses created by the evil he wanted to defeat." Jay returned his glance back at Yang.

"Your sister isn't bothered by Jaune's actions and do you know why? Because unlike you, she never felt someone close… abandon her.

"You…!" Yang growled. She hopped off the counter and marched toward Jay. Had it not been for Ruby, Yang would have beaten him to a bloody pulp.

"You're not frustrated because of what I did to you Yang. You're frustrated because I left you and did not bother coming back." Yang's heart sunk. She knows this all too well. It's no different than Raven leaving both her and her father and now she is the one on his shoes, realizing the distasteful emotions that must have piled up over months of desertion.

"…" Tears swelled up in her eyes. What Jay said hit home. For any other person, the injuries done to them would be enough for them to be enraged, but for Yang, it's the fact that he never returned home. He had the choice to come back to her, but he did not. Just like what her mother Raven did to Taiyang, he chose something else over her.

"I don't believe it. A… a guy other than my dad actually made me cry." Yang swept the tears and walked away. She never had an argument with this being the end result with a guy. The last time such an argument occurred which resulted with her tearing up, was with her father when she was young.

"Yang, wait… Yang." Ruby could not stop her sister. She went out the door.

"You didn't have to say that." Ruby said.

"If I didn't… who would? By the looks of it, you knew it too." Jay didn't bother looking at her as he said this. Ruby stepped outside and looked around the front yard and saw Yang looking at the night sky. The calm snowfall eased her sorrow.

"Yang, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." She took her time collecting her thoughts and Ruby left her to think to herself. It's the only thing she can do to support her sister.

"We don't really have a place to stay at the moment. We didn't expect the hotels here to be expensive. We asked General Ironwood if we can stay in one of the vacant dorm rooms from the Academy, but he wasn't there. They told us that he was busy outside of the kingdom. We let the guards know about our arrival and they promised that they would let the General know as soon as possible. You don't mind if we stay here for the night, do you?" Ruby asked.

"Wait… when did you arrive to Atlas?" Jay asked.

"This morning. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I'm sorry things got… well you know… depressing. I guess the right thing to do is for me to allow you to stay here. You and Yang can sleep in the guest room. The bed is big enough for two people so there shouldn't be any sleeping problems unless Yang still tends to spread herself out like an angel and take up the whole bed."

"Ha. It's something that can easily be fixed." Ruby chuckled.

"Ruby, how are you doing?" Jay asked.

"I'm doing fine. My skills as a Huntress have improved, but I still have trouble using my silver eyes against the creatures of Grimm." Ruby produced a faint smile. She hoped this was the type of answer he looked for.

"That's not what I mean. How are YOU doing?" Ruby looked down to her hands. A saddened expression seeped out of her.

"Is it obvious?"

"Not at all. To be honest you have been doing a good job hiding it, but I know what it's like to lose someone close. However, it does not compare to what you must have been feeling."

"I see. If you want to know, I'm not doing so well. When people see me, they see me as someone who killed an evil Huntsman who threatened the little peace we had left between the kingdoms of Mistral and Vale. They smile, praise, and aspire to be like me. Most people would get joy from it, but I don't."

"What is it that you feel?"

"What is it that I feel? I… I feel sadness gathering inside every time someone glorifies what I did to Jaune. I know Yang and the others feel the same way, but this is something that I can't handle. I don't tell them about this because I don't want them to get worried about me. They have enough to worry about."

"I'm not the type of person who can give good advice, but all I can say is don't let their praise overshadow what makes you happy. You became a Huntress so that you could help those around you correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then continue doing that. Continue to do what makes your skills shine. Slay every beast in front of you. You are a silver eyed warrior after all. You're born to slay these foul creatures of Grimm and surely one day your actions will erase what you are currently known for." Jay walked into his room.

"Feel free to go to sleep whenever you or your sister wants to. I'm heading to bed." Ruby nodded and felt some form of peace from his words. After all, she always wanted to be a Huntress, a Huntress that would make her own story have a happy ending.

* * *

Night turned to day. Ruby woke up to Jay getting ready to head out.

"Hey Jay, where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I've been called into work, but I'll be back as soon as I am done."

"Oh okay. Before you go, I need to talk to you about Yang. What you said about her abandonment issue might be true, but don't forget… that's not the only thing that she is all worked up for. Someone like her would have moved on and found a different guy, but she hasn't. The reason for this, she hasn't gotten over you. We both know how much you care about her and she still cares about you. I'm asking you as a friend, to open up to her. That should help you repair what is broken."

"Ruby, I was going to kill you back when Jaune went dark side. Why would you bother to help someone who wanted you dead?"

"Like Jaune you wanted an outcome where no one ended up crying. How can I not help you? You helped me yesterday and if Jaune were here, he would have done the same."

"Thank you for your advice. I'll see you later." Jay left the home and headed toward the Academy where the General was present. According to what Ruby said to him, General Ironwood had knowledge of their arrival and did not warn him.

"Jay, it seems you're not in a good mood? I honestly believed that I was the only one capable of placing you in such a foul mood." Winter said. She was present in the office and stood next to the General. He ignored her remark and simply gave a faint glare.

"General Ironwood, why didn't you alert me when Ruby and Yang arrived to Atlas? They said you were notified of their arrival through one of your guards. So how come I wasn't warned? Surely you didn't want them to know of our affiliation?"

"Actually I wanted them to know." The General had his hands behind his back and walked around the room, as if he were to be inspecting it.

"I deliberately sent Penny to Beacon so she can meet up with Team RWBY. Knowing her, I knew she would in some way reveal your location and your association with Atlas military. I know that Yang like her mother tends to let their emotions get the best of them. I knew she would use the opportunity to chase you down and since Ruby dislikes letting her sister go alone after someone as dangerous as you, she would follow. Of course, I expected Blake to come as well, but as it turns out she was here pursuing Roman Torchwick all this time according to the information you gave me the night you went your separate way with her. Now I have close eyes on the Fall Maiden and one who possesses the dark. They'll aid us in capturing the remaining Maiden powers so that Atlas can guarantee the protection of both Atlas and Vale as well as the rest of Remnant."

"Protect us from what? The kingdoms do not need protection. The huntsmen and huntresses are enough to protect us from Grimm."

"Oh you're mistaken. I'm not referring to the Grimm, I am referring to the kingdoms of Mistral and Vacuo. It seems the embargo on dust has started to infuriate the government in Mistral and it seems they aren't afraid of retaliating. Add in the fact they are allied with Vacuo, it would spell trouble. They contacted me a while ago to inform of a meeting 2 months from now to discuss this embargo with the other kingdoms. It seems the lands Mistral lost to the Grimm are now under the possession of groups of bandits and the White Fang organization. Without dust, they have no means of taking the lands back."

"Then lift the embargo. That should allow them to take back the land."

"That would endanger our kingdom. Supplying ammo to Mistral would subsequently be used against us. It would not be surprising if they attacked because of their grudges they still hold. That's a risk I am not willing to take."

"So you believe Ruby and the others will help you with your goal to pursue the rest of the Maiden powers? Let alone allow me to tag along?"

"Ruby is too kind to leave you out of their family. Knowing how similar she is to Summer, she can't just leave anyone especially you who worked alongside Jaune and currently in a bad shape. As far as them helping me is concerned, they won't know. Above the surface, it would seem as though they are simply working normal missions, but underneath it they are indirectly aiding me by capturing the remaining Seasonal Maidens, which you will be in charge of. With you at their side, it will make things that much easier."

"I'm not going to be a part of this. I worked alongside you with the sole purpose of saving people. We both shared this common goal which is why I accepted to work for you. Not to allow someone to gain power and influence from other kingdoms. If you want Ruby and the others to assist you then let them decide if they should. I on the other hand have my own goals to pursue." Jay turned around and marched to the exit. In an instant, his body lit up and his aura completely paralyzed him.

"What's the!? I… I can't move!" Jay yelled. He was completely immobilized. He couldn't move his finger, his arms, his mouth, even his eyelids. The words emitted through his locked teeth.

"Jay, you haven't forgotten our contract. Have you?" The General walked to his desk and pull out a tan sheet of paper. He then proceeded to stand in front of Jay and show him the paper.

"This is the contract you signed. When you placed your signature, your aura was also recorded. If this contract is violated, your aura will continue to paralyze you until your heart comes to a halt. It's amazing how an old family from Mistral can make such creations. There's only a few of these in the world. Of course, I'm going to forgive you for your action, but be warned. I'm not the type of person who welcomes treason. If you betray me in any way this will be the cause of your death. You won't have time to save anyone, not even yourself." At this point, Winter started to feel uncomfortable. This was a side that she has not seen since he was with Ozpin during the attack on Beacon. The lives and damage done infuriated the General compared to Ozpin who was calm and hardly showed any sing of concern.

"We both still have the same goals, to guarantee the safety of the people of our kingdoms. I only want what's best for all of us. Isn't it something you desire too, to see everyone be at peace?" Jay's aura released him and he had full control over his body once more. He was stuck in a dilemma. He knows what is right and what is wrong. Deceiving Ruby who wants nothing more than to fix the connection that was lost between him and her sister is unforgivable to any friend, but he can feel that doing such thing could possibly lead him to saving many lives. On the other hand, standing against Ironwood will result with his death. The murders he committed when he was imprisoned will never be absolved. With this in his mind, he found his answer.

"I'll follow your orders. What would you require me to do?"

* * *

"What is there to do?" Ruby asked herself. She looked around the room and noticed something unusual that she did not expect to see in this household.

"That's gorgeous." What Ruby noticed was a fairly sized painting of a photo that was taken in Beacon. A copy of the photo sat on the furniture beside it. She carries one just like it with her everywhere she goes as a constant reminder of what she is striving to protect, or to be exact what she tried to protect. It was a photo of all of them together at a small fair. It had her, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha. She was surprised that he would get a painting made of the picture taken of them. To her it seems he still holds them in high regard. She slid her fingers across the portrait to feel the material that was painted on. She removed the painting off the wall to hold it with her two hands. Her eyes narrowed down to Jaune. He stood next to Pyrrha who held feelings for him. Unlike Ruby, she never got the chance to feel the arms of the knight she loved wrapped around her. She never was given the chance to develop an intimate relationship with him. Pyrrha's death was considered a blessing to Ruby. She did not have to go through the pain that came with having such a relationship cut short. Pyrrha did not have to go through the grief of executing the boy she loved. Enduring such a devastating event was difficult to Ruby. However, all of that is in the past. She has no need to think about such issues anymore. What is done is done. Nothing she ever does will ever bring any of them back.

"Huh?" Ruby looked back to the wall and noticed a silver chest coated with sigils. It was similar to Jay's pistol. When she placed her hand on the chest, a silver glowing light emitted. It's a similar brightness that her silver eyes radiate when they are used. What followed were the sounds of contraptions moving inside the chest. It opened and Ruby carried the chest and placed it on the table.

"Wow. It looks beautiful." Ruby looked into the chest and saw the white void with many miniature items in it. She placed her hand inside and pulled out a familiar sheathed katana.

"That's…" She knows this weapon. It was a weapon that was used by Raven and taken by Yang. It was soon seized by Jay who escaped Beacon to avoid imprisonment. Its unusual ability to create portals that lead elsewhere would be considered very valuable to many people. Whether this weapon was constructed with this ability or not is up to the holder to wonder. However, few have speculated that a small number of weapons that are constructed are a part of their owner. The possibility that the original owner left a part of her in this weapon cannot be dismissed.

"Should I…?" Ruby turned her head toward the room where her sister was in. Uncertain if she should inform her sister of this discovery. Still, she continued to look into the chest. She once again reached inside and this time she drew an unusual knife. It wasn't until she held the knife's hilt with both hands that the memories of Jaune's death rushed her mind.

"Oh… god." She dropped the knife and stared blankly to her hands. The images of the knife impaled in Jaune's chest flickered in her eyes. The pacing of her breathes changed and she was now taking quick deep breaths. The room faded out and only her hands were visible. Neither the sound of the clock ticking nor the sound of birds chirping made it inside her ears. All sounds were completely cut off. Complete dead silence.

"…" Her mouth moved, but no words formed. The dagger may have changed in appearance, but there was no mistaking the hilt. The grip, the material, the weapon itself felt natural. It's as if she had used it millions of times, an execution that was replayed over and over again.

"Ruby?" A woman's voice attempted to make its way to her, but it never reached.

"Ruby!" A faint voice was heard. However, it was disregarded as nothing.

"RUBY!"

"…what!?" She was startled. Yang had placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her.

"What's wro…" Yang looked down at the floor and noticed both the dagger and the weapon that belonged to Raven. She didn't think, her body moved by itself. She leaned over to lift the weapon off the ground and held it with care.

"Yang?" Ruby called out to her sister. It's not like she didn't hear her. The weapon she held in her hands captivated her. It was the weapon that belonged to her biological mother. Back at the recovery room, where everyone stayed after the fight against Jaune, she never took a moment to look at the blade and the true owner of it. This is something she did not think deeper before, but now she is. Should she feel pity or should she feel happy that she was the one who contributed to her death? It was matricide to her. Even when Raven knew there was no hope of surviving in her condition, in her last moments, she became a mother. She found a way for her daughter to escape death. She disregarded her own life for the sake of a girl who grew up without her. Raven lived her life without her husband and daughter for a selfish desire. Yang's thoughts wandered aimlessly, searching for answers of her numerous questions. In her final moments, did she regret all she did? Did she regret not being there for her? Did she regret not seeing her daughter grow up to be the strong outgoing woman she became? Did she regret being the despicable mother who watched her own child having to quickly grow up to play the absent mother of her younger sibling who had lost her own mom? She was forced to grow up quickly. Yang had to cook, protect, and play the role of the stay at home mom while her father went on missions to feed his family, pay for the bills, and buy gifts to his daughters. Reflecting on that, made her upset. But those disappointments calmly dispersed. Raven made an effort with what little time she had left. Holding the weapon in her hands is proof of that. She made it possible for Yang to continue doing what she has always done. Protect her younger sister.

"This is the weapon that Jay took from me. Well, now that it's back on the rightful hands, we should…" Yang stopped herself.

"We should what?" Ruby asked. Yang took a moment to think.

 _'_ _I told myself in the beginning, the reason why I would look for him is so that I can retrieve this weapon back. But now that I have it, I don't want to go.'_ The poor girl can't even force herself to finish it.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Yang smiled. She crouched down and picked up the knife that was on the floor.

"This looks weird. Did something about this knife frighten you Ruby? Your face looked pale, it looked as though you saw a spooky ghost."

"No, no it's nothing. I just found the knife strange is all."

"Hey, how were you able to open the chest? I couldn't do that without some sort of key."

"I… I don't know. I think it was already unlocked. I should put it back where it was. Jay isn't going to be happy when he finds out we have been going through his stuff."

"Well I'm keeping this weapon. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Yang."

"Trust me. I'll find a way to persuade him."

 _'_ _If Raven was able to change, then… maybe he can too.'_

"I don't like the way you phrased that."

"It seems my little sister has matured a little." Yang grabbed Ruby by her head and squeezed her.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're going to make me drop the chest!"

With that, they placed the chest back where it was and returned the painting back on the wall. They paused for a few seconds to look at the group in the portrait.

"I wish I could go back during that time." Yang responded.

"Yeah…" Ruby took one last good look at Jaune before she left to the porch.

"I do too."

* * *

"I have received a call from Tyrian earlier today. He wasn't too happy."

"What happened?" A tall brawny middle aged man asked.

"He said that he confronted a few individuals in Atlas who he believes was also after Torchwick. He says a young Faunus knew who Salem was and said that she was killed."

"That would explain why the Mausoleum where Salem was being kept was no longer intact. She hasn't even responded for a half a year. Who was this girl? What's her name?"

"Well, it took some time, but I found out the identity of this Faunus. She is the daughter of the previous White Fang leader Ghira Belladonna. In addition to that, Tyrian claims that this girl possessed the same kind of power that Salem had except… it was much weaker." The man stared into the glass cup on the table. Coming up with any logical explanation to it, but none came.

"Torchwick had ties with the White Fang so it's natural that those who left the organization and formed their own would try to catch him so that they can reveal information on their enemies. As far as her powers goes, we can't simply ignore her. We'll have to come up with a strategy as soon as possible. Was the daughter of Ghira the only one there Watts?"

"No she wasn't. Tyrian said there were a few more and a human. I find it odd that a group of Faunus would work with a human. For that reason, I believe he wasn't working alongside the Faunus."

"Did he have any information on the human?"

"According to Tyrian, Male, has brown eyes, black hair all around except the front which is white, early 20's. It seems like stress has already started to show on the poor kid." Watts chuckled.

"He could possibly be one of Torchwick's lackeys. He also mentioned that the enemy was weaponless and fought only using his fists." Watts removed his gaze from his drink and looked at the bearded man.

"Similar to you he says. Is there anything strange about that?" A sarcastic voice was perceived.

"It's not a surprise someone in Remnant fights the same way I do. In any case, we need to confirm if Salem is truly dead."

"If he is indeed Torchwick's lackeys, Neo could possibly know his name. I'll be sure to ask her as soon as I can. For now, I suggest we capture this girl and use her powers as a deterrent against the Summer Maiden. It's only a matter of time till she finds one of us." Watts placed down his cup on the table and laid back.

"If only Tyrian had resisted his bloodlust for just a few minutes longer. We could have captured the Summer Maiden with no problems at all. But of course, he had to go and kill her father."

"Watts, when Tyrian arrives make sure you tell him to avoid senseless killing. The last thing we need is for him to be an international wanted Faunus. Any more murders and he'll undoubtedly end up on the news."

"I'll be sure to let him know. In the meantime, what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to Atlas. I'm going to gather information regarding the Winter Maiden. We have yet to know her identity and as soon as we do, we can make our move."

"Very well. Do be careful. Our numbers are dwindling and it seems this girl has the means to match you." With that said, Hazel exited the living room and left the structure.

 _'_ _First Cinder, then Adam, and now Rhett and Salem, what should our next move be before we become the next ones to go? Think. Salem said she found someone interesting in Beacon. She didn't say the boy's name, but she did have the means to manipulate him and make him go to the Mausoleum where she was being kept. A former Beacon student by the name Jaune Arc was labeled as the terrorist of Mistral and caused more than half of the kingdom to fall into chaos. As soon as he was named the criminal, news of Adam's death spread like wildfire. Could he have been the one who killed Adam? If so, that would be something that Salem would find very interesting. But, it wasn't until six months ago when he was killed by a team of Huntresses who also attended Beacon that go by team RWBY who happen to have a silver eyed warrior, the daughter of the former White Fang leader who knows about Salem, and the daughter of Jacque Schnee.'_ He grabbed his tea off the table and gazed into his scroll.

 _'_ _With all this, it's not outside the realm of possibility that the rest of team RWBY also know about Salem. Could they possibly be the team who killed Salem? I'll let Hazel gather information on the Winter Maiden, while I…'_ He effortlessly hacked through Beacon's database and found Ruby's team. He took a sip from his drink and smirked.

 _'…_ _delve deeper into this fascinating team.'_

* * *

"I'm back. I'm sorry I took so long." Jay said as he closed the door behind.

"It didn't take that long. Right Yang?" Ruby looked to her sister.

"Yeah, it only took 3 hours. Not that long at all." Yang said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take long."

"There's no need to apologize. Yang and I already had breakfast. It's twelve past morning. What do you usually do around this time?"

"Since it's the weekend, I go for a two mile run like I usually do and workout in the basement. Other than that, I just spend time surfing through the web and see what's happening in the world."

"Oh… that sounds… fun." Ruby tried her best to be enthusiastic.

"Sounds boring if you ask me." Yang said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say it is." The conversation stopped for a moment then Ruby came up with an idea.

"I have an idea. I know how much my sister loves to train and I also know how you excel in hand to hand combat. I am horrible in that and my sister has been trying to teach me, so with the two of you here, you both can help me improve! That seems fun right?" Yang looked at Jay who kept his head low.

"That doesn't seem like it would work. Besides, your sister is a much better fighter and instructor than I can ever hope to become." Hearing this, Yang did not waste any time and responded quickly.

"That's not true!" Jay turned his head, his eyes widened by the fact that she did not like his response.

"You're a much better fighter when it comes to close quarters combat. Besides, if the two of us worked together, we can make Ruby a far greater Huntress than she already is. Now where is your basement? You did say you trained there right?"

"It's down the hall, to your right." She left the living room and headed toward the training room. The rest followed. Upon reaching the basement she found the room to be perfect. The space is big enough to be considered a gym.

"Let's get started then." Ruby announced. It was a three way battle, Ruby had to be weary of her sister and Jay. She outmatches them in terms of speed and agility. With every swing she is able to dodge it, but attacking herself is proved to be useless. They can easily deflect and block it. They can even grab her punch and use it to counter attack. For now, her only option is to wear them down by letting them use up all their stamina.

"Whoa!" Ruby dodged Jay's punch and used her semblance to get behind him and send one a strike of her own.

"…!" He was surprised. His fist struck empty space and was surrounded by rose pedals. It was then when he noticed that Ruby was behind him.

"Take this!" She swung her fist and it too went through empty space. He activated his semblance and her arm went completely through him. She had placed her entire strength on that attack which caused her to fall through him. Jay looked to his side and noticed Yang approaching him swiftly. It seems she was disinterested in teaching Ruby and much more interested in fighting him. Punches were swung, deflected, and blocked. It didn't take long until Ruby herself was out of the sparring match. Her plan to make them use up all their stamina proved to be impossible. For the two brawlers who trained their body every day, work their frame to the bone and use their own body as a weapon, waiting for them to tire out is meaningless. It was eventually her who had collapsed to the ground.

' _Odd. Why doesn't Jay fight back? He hasn't attacked a single time.'_ Her relentless attacks were blocked and parried, but he never seem to go on the offensive with her, unlike with Ruby.

"Don't expect me to hold back!" Yang shouted. She is ready to let out her pent up aggression.

"I suggest you start swinging back!" An unexpected burst of speed was released followed by several strikes to which Jay could barely deflect. Let alone block, but…

"Huh?" He managed to halt the incoming punch. His hand firmly grasped the punch that would have damaged any other person. She swung her left fist only for him to replicate it again. Now both her hands are immobilized and locked in his grip.

"Why won't you fight back? There's no point of sparring if all you are going to do is defend."

"I…"

"You don't want to hurt me? Isn't it a little too late for that?" What was meant to be training for her little sister converted to an exchange of words throughout the fight. It is through the act of brawling, that she can find her answer.

"It's too late for that!" She said. With her fists locked in place, she pulled her head back and drove it forward. An unexpected attack that he did not believe she would do. The impact caused Jay to release his grip on her fists and be disoriented. She jumped forward with her foot out releasing a powerful kick that sent Jay crashing to the wall a few feet behind him. Her relentless attacks came raining down. His choice to not fight back continued, and this troubled Yang.

"Why do you continue to refuse…" She thrusted her fist forward, straight to his face.

A bone shattering attack.

"…to fight back!?" But her fist struck the wall behind him. Her face and body left unprotected to a counter attack. Striking now could end the sparring match in that instant. His strength is incomparable to any other fighter. A strike from a Vanquisher is enough to deplete a normal Huntress of her aura, but against a Seasonal Maiden it would not be enough.

"Why?" She asked. He did not go for the attack.

"I don't want to hurt you again." He replied. Her eyes widened and she returned her gaze to him. He ducked under her arm and walked to the exit.

"I'm sorry Ruby. This was meant to be training for you. Feel free to continue without me." Ruby looked back to her sister who still had her fist through the wall.

"Let's continue." Ruby said.

* * *

Day turned to night and the girls headed to sleep. Two hours passed, yet Yang was unable to fall asleep. What Jay said to her earlier that day continued to clog up her mind. She quietly removed herself from the bed and left the room. She looked around the dark living room and noticed someone sitting outside the porch. She didn't know whether to head back to the room or to sit with the lonely Hunter. Upon closer inspection, she noticed him staring at cloudy night sky, the same way she did a day ago. She felt compelled to join him. She arrived here to talk and hopefully work this bad blood out. Things didn't go exactly as planned, but maybe she intends to try once more. She quietly opened the door and exited the house. Jay paid no attention to her and continued to stare at the sky. His depressed look made it unbearable for her to simply ignore. Yang sat next to him and gazed at the night sky with him.

"So is this what you do to fall asleep now? Pretty boring if you ask me. It was better when we sparred till we dropped." Yang said. Placing both of her hand on the back of her head and proceeding to fall back.

"Yeah, I guess it can be pretty boring." Both went silent and listened to the whistles of the wind and the rustling of the forest.

"I don't see how you can sit here without even trembling once. It's cold. I know you're from a place that tends to snow, but still. It's insane."

"It's no surprise that someone who lives in a place that is always sunny finds it difficult to stay in a place like this, but it is surprising to know that the Fall maiden has trouble with a little cool breeze." Jay replied.

"Hey!" Chuckled Yang. She softly punches Jay on the bicep and returns to a seating position. A minute passed and the wind died down. The porch fell into silence. It wasn't long until Yang proceeded to talk.

"Those words you said to me a yesterday are true. I wanted to find you because I didn't want to go through the same abandonment my dad went through too. I hope you know how hard it is for me to tell you this." Jay looked toward her and noticed her agitated look.

"My feelings for you haven't changed. I don't want this to end up the same way it did for my dad. I know we can work this out. That's why I'm here, so both of us can fix it."

"Yang… it's best if you didn't. An evil person like me does not deserve it. Back then… you said I would be better off in a cell. I'm starting to believe you are right."

"No, you don't deserve to rot in a cell. I said that back then because I was upset and wasn't thinking straight. I was letting my emotions get the best of me just like always. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be free. You're no emotionless killer."

"Yang, I've killed more people than I have killed Grimm. What does that tell you? I'm no different than the rest of my despicable family. It seems like we were cursed from the beginning."

"You rarely talk about your family."

"I told you about the Vanquisher family before right? How they're trained as a killer for hire. Every child from the Vanquisher line is sent here to a specific spot in Atlas to train to become a killer for hire. My father, a victim by this rule, managed to keep me a secret and I was never taken. That was until he passed away and I had no choice, but to join. I and every other child there were built to kill not Grimm, but humans and Faunus. I wanted to change that. I trained years to use weapons that Huntsmen used, but I never developed the skills of one. The weapons are foreign to me. It's like having a dead limb you no longer have control over. My aim with my gun is subpar compared to any other person who has ever fired a gun. I'm just like the rest of my family, excelling in murdering people with our own two hands and listening and obeying to those above us."

"Don't say that. You don't kill because someone tells you to. You know what is right and what is wrong. You punish the wicked and protect the innocent, just like back in Beacon and just like now."

"You already know that is not true. I work for Ironwood. When he gives me a task I complete it without question. It has always felt natural for me to take commands from someone superior to me. That's how it was with Jaune and that's how it is now." Jay let out a sigh and raised his head to the sky. It is as if a person just returned from work after doing hard labor for several hours, but for him it is several years.

"No. You always have a choice and you should always choose what makes you happy."

"With the crimes I committed, I don't know what makes me happy anymore. I shouldn't pursue such a luxury."

"Alright then, don't pursue it. Allow me to do it for you." Yang placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a heartwarming smile. The clouds that concealed the moon dispersed and the moonlight gleamed down on them. He returned his gaze toward her and for the first time, in a long time, he felt her affection and someone harboring love.

"It seems you don't have the motivation to make yourself happy, but I definitely do. Let me be the morning sunshine…" He could see the genuine care in her heart-warming eyes. It was a sight that has long been blurred out in his memory.

"… who will brighten your day."

* * *

Morning arrived and the smell of cooked eggs permeated throughout the home. Seven at the morning and both Yang and Ruby were making breakfast.

"I didn't expect you to be in a happy mood." Ruby said.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh come on Yang. You know why? Did something happen while I was asleep?" Ruby nudged her older sister.

"What are you implying?" Yang chuckled.

"You know what I'm implying. It's no wonder why he is still asleep. He's probably still exhausted from that workout." Ruby grinned. Yang's face turned Red and started to stutter.

"W-w-w-what are you saying!? We did absolutely nothing! I've never seen this side of you Ruby!" Yang exclaimed. Ruby grinned at the sight of her embarrassed sister.

"Sheesh. Maybe staying by your side all the time could actually be a bad thing." Yang said. A few minutes passed and food was about to be finished. Yang asked Ruby to wake Jay up and she went ahead to do so.

"Jay… Jay… Jay." Ruby called out. No response. The boy was still in his deep sleep. She went ahead and placed both of her hands on his shoulder and gently shook him. He instantly woke up and was frozen in place. He was once again in sleep paralysis.

"Hey are you alright?" Ruby asked. No response. She can hear his heart beating at a high speed. Dilated pupils, trembling eyes, rapid heartbeat, rapid breathing, sweaty body, unable to move any limb, all of this was too familiar to her. She went through the exact thing after killing Jaune. Nightmares of her killing him replayed in her dreams over and over again and she would wake up unable to move her entire body. She rarely gets them now. Only in stressful situations would she receive them the night she goes to sleep.

"Yang." Ruby called out to her sister.

"What is it?"

"J…" Ruby looked back at Jay and noticed him moving his lips. He was attempting to speak, but was unable to form words. Ruby understood what he wanted.

"Nevermind. Let's give him a few more minutes. I'm sure he'll wake up before we start eating." Ruby took notice of his heartbeat slowing down. She allowed him to recover by himself and helped her sister with the food. A few minutes passed and food was prepared. They set the table and served the eggs. Jay was finally able to move and speak. He got himself ready and sat on the table.

"Thank you Ruby." He whispered.

"No problem."

"Why did you wake me up so early? Have you forgotten that I'm not an early bird?"

"Oh, really? I guess I forgot." Yang snickered.

"Ugh. Come on! I'm starving! Ruby yelled. Yang served Ruby her scrambled eggs and walked over to Jay with a different pan.

"I made it just like the way you wanted." She said.

"Hm? I didn't ask…" She served him his eggs on his plate. He was speechless.

"Sunny side up." The expression on her face outshined the sunlight itself that radiated through the window. She was the morning sun that brought warmth to the place.

"Th…thank you." They went ahead and ate their breakfast. They talked about what they did the past few months and any exciting or fun moments they had. It didn't take long until they started to discuss what they planned to do today.

"I was hoping you would show us around. This is our first time here and it didn't take long for us to be lost." Yang said.

"Yeah! You could show us all the cool places where people hang out! Maybe there are amusement parks for us to go to!" Ruby was very excited about this idea.

"I guess I could show you two around. But that would require me to leave the comfort of my own home." Jay quietly said that last line.

"Someone with guests outside of the kingdom should have the decency to at least show them around for a little bit or did you also lose your manners as well? Didn't your mom teach you to be a gentleman to the ladies?" Yang crossed her arms. The pout on her face made him feel uneasy. The last time she tried to play cute she nearly left him out cold.

"Yang, when have you ever enjoyed a guy be a gentleman? Any guy who laid their moves on you ended up being carried on a stretcher?" Ruby chuckled.

"They all try to act nice and respectful, but I knew their true intentions."

"Oh, and what makes you think Jay is any different?"

"I… I just know okay?"

"Oh is that so!?" Ruby got up from her seat and marched her way toward Jay. She placed her fists to her sides and arched forward.

"Jay Vanquisher. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Ruby's attempt of her father's voice left Yang in complete laughter.

"Huh?" Jay didn't know what she was asking and only gave a puzzling look.

"Don't think I don't know what you want." Ruby pointed her finger close to his face.

"Uh… what do I want?" He asked.

"You know what you want!" Ruby's face grew red with embarrassment.

"No I really don't. What do I want?" At this point her face was the same color as her cloak.

"You're not going to make me say it." Ruby turned her face toward the opposite direction.

"Well, now is the perfect time to tell you both about something. I need to tell you two about Blake." He caught their attention in an instant. Yang was the one who was the most interested on what he had to say. She hasn't seen or heard from Blake for quite a while.

"What about Blake?"

"Two days ago I came across Blake and Sun with a few other Faunus while I was on a mission. It seems they were looking for Torchwick."

"Torchwick? Here in Atlas?" Ruby asked.

"That's right. When they found me, they thought I would have knowledge of his whereabouts, but I haven't spoken to him for months."

"Then do you know where Blake is now?" Yang asked.

"Not sure. All I know is that she managed to figure out where I currently work at. Maybe I shouldn't have told her about my current occupation."

"She knows you work for General Ironwood?"

"No. She knows that I work in a small arms shop."

"I have her number so I'll call her to meet us here." Yang fetched her phone while Ruby remained seated on the table.

"I'm going to go ahead and take out the trash. I'll be back Ruby."

"Ok. I'll wait here." Jay exited the home with the trash bag in hand and walked toward the dumpster. Once he reached it, he felt a pebble hit the side of his head. It came from the heavily snowed tree pines. He carefully examined the area before he cautiously walked toward it.

"Who's there?" Jay asked. When he got closer, a man with a white coat that blended with the environment appeared.

"Torchwick?" A cloud of smoke was released. He was smoking his cigar like usual.

"Hey kid, I see that little red and her big sister decided to see you again." When Jay turned around he finally noticed Yang and Ruby outside the door watching him.

"Torchwick!" Ruby yelled. She activated her semblance and behind him appeared many Rose petals fluttering around him instantly took shape.

"Wait. I didn't come to fight." Torchwick said, motioning both his hands as if he were about to be shot.

"Then why are you here?" Yang yelled.

"I'm here to warn Jay, about something. I never expected you two to be here. Is the snow flake here as well? How about your Faunus friend?"

"Forget about them Torchwick. What is it that you wanted to warn me about? I thought I told you that if I ever saw your face again I would make sure you never smoke another cigar again." Jay said.

"This was intended to be a warning for you, but since little red is here too then it's also one for her. It's Neo, Jay. Something's wrong with her."


End file.
